El hecho es que te amo
by Leanne Black
Summary: Tal vez ella no se enamoró cuando la salvó de un troll, tal vez él no se enamoró cuando la vio petrificada y supo que la podía perder, tal vez fue la suma de muchas cosas lo que hizo que su amor floreciera y se convirtiera en algo verdadero. El hecho es que Ron amaba a Hermione y Hermione amaba a Ron. Momentos perdidos 100 % R/Hr
1. Deluminator

_Hecho núm. 1_

_Ron siempre guarda el Deluminator en su bolsillo, sólo por si acaso. Él lo hace por si alguna vez Hermione necesita hablar con él._

Harry se adelantó unos pasos, observó las cosas desde todos los ángulos posibles y se volvió para ubicar a Ron, había estado muy raro desde que habían dejado el Ministerio y ahora no hacía más que llevar compulsivamente su mano derecha al bolsillo del pantalón. Él prefirió no mencionar nada pero ahora se estaba saliendo de control: Ron había olvidado revisar el perímetro, tampoco estaba tomando las precauciones básicas que les habían enseñado en la Academia de Aurores.

No era la primer misión que realizaban, después de todo ya tenían 19 años trabajando para el Ministerio pero si era la primer misión desde que su hija, la pequeña Rose, habían ingresado a Hogwarts. Harry lo comprendía, era duro ver partir a sus hijos pero por muy duro que eso resultara para Ron, había sido mil veces peor para Hermione.

Ron siempre había llevado el Deluminator consigo, fuera a donde fuere, pero esa fue la primera vez desde hacía 20 años que escuchaba la voz de Hermione salir del objeto mágico.

_-¡Ron!_

Harry lo comprendió cuando su amigo sacó el Deluminator de su bolsillo y lo accionó, la pequeña bola de luz apareció delante de él para después dirigirse a su pecho.

-Lo siento Harry.

Alcanzó a decir antes de que la pequeña bola de luz le atravesara el pecho y desaparecer.

Ron se había hecho una promesa: nunca más volvería a ignorar el llamado de Hermione y por eso siempre llevaba consigo el Deluminator para acudir a su lado sin importar nada.

…..

Historia basada en los hechos creados por tweetle12, pueden encontrar su canal en youtube, simplemente me enamoré y quise compartir con ustedes lo que sus videos habían producido en mí y las historias que inspiraron. Muchos más por venir. Nada de esto me pertenece y solo lo hago por diversión.


	2. Consciente

_Hecho núm. 2_

_Cuando Hermione estaba siendo torturada por Bellatrix, fueron los gritos de Ron los que la mantuvieron consciente._

El quinto crucio le impacto directamente en el pecho. Ella intentó gritar o por lo menos respirar pero todo era un intento fallido detrás de otro. El dolor que experimentaba le cerraba la garganta y le hacía dar vueltas la cabeza.

Todo era una terrible sucesión de imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza: los Longbottom perdidos dentro de ellos mismo, sin posibilidad de volver a ser lo que fueron alguna vez; sus padres felices en Australia, sin saber que tuvieron una hija, una bruja que estaba luchando y posiblemente moriría…

La bocanada de aire que inundo sus pulmones no su suficiente para aclarar su cabeza, por el contrario, solo complicó aún más las cosas porque todo comenzó a girar aún más rápido: Harry en el laberinto abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, Sirius atravesando el velo, aún sonriendo y llevándose consigo la última esperanza de una familia para su mejor amigo, la muerte de Dumbledore, la traición de Snape, Ojoloco…Ron herido, Ron sangrando en medio de un bosque, sin posibilidad de llevar a un hospital, la insoportable idea de perderlo; Ron marchándose, dejándola en medio del bosque, sola y con el corazón roto, Ron volviendo, Ron sonriéndole, Ron hablando de esa pequeña bola de luz, Ron, Ron, y más Ron.

Tenía que detenerse en algún momento. Bellatrix no podía torturarla eternamente. Ya no tenía voz, ya no podía seguir gritando y diciendo que ella nunca, que ellos nunca robarían nada, que no tenían idea de donde había salido la espada.

El dolor la invadió de nuevo y supo que eso era todo lo que podía soportar, se dejaría morir, todo en ella estaba roto, ya no le quedaba nada.

-No va a ser tan fácil, asquerosa sangre sucia.

El crucio le dio directo al corazón, iba a morir, lo sabía o peor aún, terminaría como los Longbottom, encerrada en su propia cabeza. Lo podía sentir, todo se estaba convirtiendo en una fina neblina, la inconsciencia parecía tan tentadora, en ella no había dolor, no había recuerdos, no estaba Ron…

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! ¡HERMIONE!

El grito la regresó de golpe a la realidad, al dolor, a la consciencia, a Ron. Sus gritos llegaban desde las mazmorras y le trasmitían la fuerza que necesitaba para mantenerse a flote, para seguir luchando.

El dolor ya no importaba, ella lo soportaría, se mantendría consciente, no se iba a hundir en la neblina de su inconsciente, tenía que volver a ver a Ron.


	3. Tierra

_Hecho núm. 3_

_Ron revisa su nariz en busca de tierra cada mañana… es un hábito._

Rose ya estaba sentada a la mesa, Hugo había pasado la noche en la Madriguera y mamá estaba a punto de servir el desayuno, sólo faltaba papá.

-Rose, cariño, ¿podrías decirle a papá que se apresuré o llegará tarde por tercera vez consecutiva? Y no creo que en esta ocasión el tío Harry sea tan considerado con él.

A sus 6 años, Rose estaba acostumbrada a subir nuevamente y apresurar a papá. Su mamá siempre era muy puntal pero papá era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Y como siempre lo encontró parado frente al espejo, después de haberse dado un baño, observándose detenidamente el rostro, específicamente su larga nariz. Papá le sonrió y le hizo una seña que daba a entender que sabía por qué había subido y que se apresuraría.

Cinco minutos después los tres ya estaban sentados a la mesa y comiendo el rico desayuno que había preparado mamá.

Rose ya estaba por terminar sus huevos revueltos cuando pregunto lo que hasta ese momento era una duda bastante curiosa:

-Papá, ¿Por qué revisas tu nariz todas las mañanas?

Mamá soltó una sonora carcajada y las orejas de papá se pusieron tan rojas que parecían tomates. Rose no comprendió las reacciones de sus padres a una pregunta tan sencilla y la respuesta que le dio su padre la dejó aún más confundida:

-Reviso para ver si no tengo tierra, siempre lo hago. Ya es un hábito.

Rose sonrió. Tal vez no comprendió el por qué de tan rara costumbre de su padre, porque, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, revisa su nariz en busca de tierra justo después de bañarse? El agua de la casa siempre está completamente limpia, pero bueno, tal vez papá tiene sus razones.


	4. ¿Quierres ir al baile conmigo?

_Hecho núm. 4_

_Krum invitó a Hermione tres veces antes de que ella dijera que sí. Ella lo hizo esperar porque deseaba que Ron la invitara._

-¿Quierres ir al baile conmigo?

La primera vez que Viktor Krum se lo pidió también fue la primera vez que le habló, Hermione creyó que se trataba de una broma e incluso fue bastante grosera al responderle.

La profesora McGonagall se los acababa de anunciar y ella había ido a la biblioteca para dejar de escuchar a Ron y Harry hablar de las estudiantes más guapas de su curso, entre las cuales, ella por supuesto, no figuraba. Viktor llegó cinco minutos después que ella y tomando un libro cualquiera, se sentó en la misma mesa. Podía sentir su mirada y al final término entablando conversación con él; no era muy locuaz pero era divertido conversar con alguien y no discutir todo el tiempo.

Cuando se lo pidió, ella comenzó a hablar y a gritarle pero él la tranquilizó diciéndole que había pasado todo ese tiempo armándose de valor para hablar con ella porque la encontraba muy hermosa y le gustaría ir con ella al baile.

Tal vez había sido una tonta al decirle que tenía que pensarlo porque ella quería ir pero aún esperaba que alguien más se lo pidiera.

Continuaron encontrándose todas las tardes en la biblioteca para estudiar y hablar. Viktor volvió a pedírselo unos días después y ella, tan roja como un tomate, le pidió un par de días más.

Ron se pasó los siguientes días hablando y observando a Fleur, cada que podía se preguntaba a sí mismo y a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a escucharlo, cuál sería la mejor forma de pedirle que fuera su pareja. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza pedírselo a su mejor amiga, a la castaña empollona que siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo.

Hermione no se sentía bien ese día, Ron ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra y mucho menos había pensado en pedirle que fuera su pareja. Estaba en la biblioteca y Viktor llegó tan puntual como siempre pero esta vez no iba solo.

Tomó su lugar acostumbrado y la observó durante unos segundos, después, entregándole una rosa blanca, volvió a preguntar:

-¿Quierres ir al baile conmigo?

Hermione se quedó pasmada y simplemente le dijo que sí pero para Viktor fue lo mejor que le pudiera haber dicho, ahora él llevaría de la mano a la chica más inteligente y guapa de todo el baile.


	5. Otto

_Hecho núm. 5_

_Después de la muerte de Crookshanks, Ron le compró otro gato a Hermione (él cual también era pelirrojo) y lo llamó Otto, en honor al patronus de Hermione._

Hermione se levantó y como todas las mañanas preparó café (viejo habito de la guerra) y sirvió un tazón de leche, que después colocó en el suelo, continuó realizando sus quehaceres matutinos sin echar de menos nada, todo parecía tan normal que no se preocupó.

Ron aún dormía, Rose estaba en su departamento y Hugo en Hogwarts, así que la falta de ruido no le sorprendió. Ya casi estaba por terminar el desayuno cuando comprendió que era aquello qué le hacía falta: la conocida sensación de tener a Crookshanks rondándole por los talones a la espera de su desayuno.

Hermione observó el tazón de leche que había dejado unos minutos atrás, el gato no lo había tocado; revisó toda la cocina pero tampoco estaba ahí, así que salió y se dirigió a la sala. Crookshanks aún dormía en su cesto, ella se acercó y lo observó con severidad, de la misma forma que observaba a su esposo siempre que se retrasaba para algo, no era común que el gato durmiera tanto, no después de que ella le sirviera su tazón de leche.

-Te estás haciendo tan flojo como Ron – dijo mientras le rascaba la oreja.

La verdad que era que el viejo Crookshanks se estaba haciendo muy mayor pero eso nunca lo había detenido en levantarse. Pero fue en el momento en que ni siquiera reaccionó al tacto que Hermione comenzó a preocuparse de verdad: le habló, lo movió, le rascó la panza pero nada dio resultado, Crookshanks ya no estaba ahí.

Finas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro en el momento en que comprendió que su viejo amigo se había ido, su gato había muerto. La tristeza la embargo y se quedó ahí, junto a él hasta que Ron llego a su lado.

Hermione tenía que admitir que Ron había sido muy bueno con ella los últimos días: no había dicho nada insensible respecto a la pérdida de su gato y había aceptado que lo enterraran en el patio trasero sin ningún tipo de malhumor. Ella aún estaba triste pero como Ron había sido tan comprensivo, estaba llevándolo bastante bien.

Dos semanas después de la muerte de Crookshanks, Hermione llegaba tarde del Ministerio y estaba deseosa de quitarse los tacones y descansar un poco. Ron ya estaba en casa y el rico olor de la comida la hizo sentir bien pero al ingresar a la cocina lo único que vio fue un cesto con una cría de gato color naranja con un listón donde se vía la placa con el nombre del pequeño animal _"Otto"_. Ella se quedo pasmada, el gatito maulló contento y la observó con sus ojos verdes.

-¡Demonios! ¡Quería sorprenderte!

Ron acaba de entrar a la cocina, solo para darse cuenta que Hermione ya había visto al gato y le estaba haciendo cariños.

-¿Es para mí?

-¡Claro! Después de la muerte de Crookshanks has estado tan triste que pensé que un nuevo gatito te alegraría

-¡Oh Ron!

Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y sollozó. Después de tantos años conociéndose y de estar casados, Ron aún conseguía impresionarla.

-Le he puesto Otto, por tu patronus, pero si no te gusta puedes cambiarlo.

-Me encanta – Hermione lo besó, amaba a ese hombre y ahora también amaba a su gatito Otto.


	6. Australia

_Hecho núm. 6_

_Cuando Hermione y Ron fueron a Australia para regresarle la memoria a los Greanger, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa para hacer el hechizo, así que Ron lo hizo por ella._

Les había tomado más tiempo del que ella misma había pensado pero ahora que los tenía de frente, Hermione no podía dejar de sentir una opresión en el pecho, le costaba respirar y su cabeza era un hervidero de malos pensamientos.

Sus padres estaban sentados a dos metros de ellos, se veían tan felices, tan ajenos a todo sufrimiento que Hermione sopesó la idea de dejarlos tal cual los había encontrado. Tenían una buena vida en Australia, nuevos amigos y un negocio que había prosperado con increíble rapidez; la idea de regresarles sus recuerdos le producía una terrible desazón: qué si la odiaban, si no querían volver a saber más nada de ella.

Sabía que aunque sus intenciones habían sido buenas, ahora que la guerra había terminado, ya no se sentía tan segura. Sus padres estaban al tanto de la situación, ellos se los había dicho, sabían que podían torturarlos o matarlos con tal de llegar a ella y ahí a Harry pero lo habían afrontado con entereza, le aseguraron que no revelarían nada y que preferían morían antes que permitir que le hicieran daño a su hija. Ella les había hecho creer que aceptaba pero al final tomó la decisión de borrarles la memoria porque era lo mejor y así no podrían atraparlos y torturarlos.

Hermione estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que Ron tuvo que sacarla de ellos, sus padres se iban, se dirigían de nuevo a su casa y ese era el mejor momento para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Caminaron detrás de ellos, tenían que hacerlo en un lugar privado para evitar sobresaltos entre los muggles.

Al llegar a su hogar, la pareja se detuvo a la puerta y observó a los dos jóvenes que estaban a unos pasos de distancia, había algo en la joven de cabello castaño alborotado que parecía llamarles la atención aunque no sabían explicar el por qué. La calle estaba desierta, los demás habitantes estarían paseando o descansado dentro de sus cómodas casas, así que podían realizar los hechizos ahí mismo y nadie se daría cuenta.

Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó a su padre, la pareja la observó con mayor curiosidad, pero no sucedió nada. Hermione se quedó estática: ¿qué si lo hacía mal? ¿Y si dañaba irremediablemente a sus padres? ¿Y si tenían qué pasar el resto de sus días en San Mungo compartiendo habitación con el profesor Lockhart? Estaba tan nerviosa que la varita temblaba en su mano. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento que sintió como una mano, más grande y caliente que la suya, apretaba con fuerza su mano izquierda. Hermione subió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada tranquilizadora de Ron. Él sacó su varita y apuntó a su padre, pronunciando el hechizo para devolverles la memoria, después lo hizo con su madre.

La pareja estuvo unos segundos sin comprender lo que sucedía, después parpadearon varias veces y observaron a su hija con el mismo cariño que lo habían hecho siempre, su padre fue el primero en hablar:

Hermione, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Ron apretó con más fuerza la mano de Hermione, ahora ella se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentar lo que fuera. Tenía a Ron a su lado y mientras así fuera, nada podría detenerla o atemorizarla.


	7. Mi Refugio

_Hecho núm. 7_

_Ron nunca abandonó a Hermione mientras ella se recuperaba en el Refugio._

Cuando Hermione salió de la mansión de los Malfoy pensó que nunca volvería a sentirse bien en lo que le restaba de vida. No le quedaban fuerzas en el cuerpo, el terror la recorría completa y su mente era un caos total.

Lloraba, lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho, los temblores que recorrían completa y sentía que de un momento a otro el dolor regresaría. Su mente se negaba a aceptar que ya no estaba en peligro, que la suave y mullida cama en la que se encontraba, era solo una fantasía, un juego más de Bellatrix y que en cualquier momento volvería a lanzarle otro cruciatus…

Su cabeza daba mil vueltas: la tortura, la daga rompiendo su piel, trazando las palabras "sangre sucia", la sangre, el interminable dolor, maldición tras maldición, los gritos de Ron, el dolor de su voz, el deseo incontenible de estar a su lado… Dobby rescatándolos, Dobby herido, Dobby muerto.

Estaba aterrada, el miedo le oprimía el corazón; mientras Bellatrix la torturaba, la voz de Ron fue lo único que la mantuvo a flote pero ahora que estaba en el Refugio, ahora que estaba en esa habitación, sola y acechada por la oscuridad, no había nada que le ayudará a sobrevivir, a seguir adelante…

Era peor recordar los momentos, sentir esas emociones de las maldiciones en su cuerpo, revivir el dolor… Su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, la atormentaba y la hacía sufrir… ya no quedaba ningún refugio para ella al cual acudir, toda su mente estaba invadida de dolor, de miedo, de terror.

Quiso gritar pero el dolor le atenazaba la garganta, quería desmayarse y olvidar, dejar de sentir…

Lo que sintió a continuación fue una suave caricia, casi imperceptible pero para ella, lo único que necesitaba para mantener su cordura, alejar el dolor, sentir que nadie más la volvería a lastimar, volver a sentirse viva…

Ron la abrazó, la sostuvo con fuerza y ella se volvió a sentir bien; tal como había sucedido durante la tortura, tener a Ron cerca la hacía sentir que podía vencerlo todo, él le daba fuerza y absorbía todo el dolor que la invadía. Ron era su refugio.

Hermione no necesito verlo para saber que era él, no necesitaron hablar para expresarse todo lo que sentían y ambos se hicieron silenciosas promesas esa noche: Ron no la volvería a dejar y Hermione no se perdería a ella misma mientras él estuviera a su lado.

Después de esa noche, Ron no abandonó a Hermione durante toda su convalecencia y permaneció a su lado por lo que le resto de vida.


	8. Swish and Flick

_Hecho núm. 8_

_En el anillo de compromiso de Hermione, Ron mandó grabar las palabras "Swish and Flick"._

Ron salió de la tienda de antigüedades sintiéndose verdaderamente decepcionado. Ya había recorrido todas las tiendas que él conocía, las que le habían recomendado, recorrido de arriba de abajo el Callejón Diagon y hasta Hogsmeade. Las últimas semanas habían sido una verdadera tortura para Ron. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Hasta le había pedido opinión a Luna Lovegood! ¡A Luna! Y nada había dado resultado.

Y Harry que lo acompañaba, también estaba de muy mal humor. Francamente no terminaba de comprender a su amigo y su nueva y muy molesta manía de perfección. Salió de la tienda detrás de Ron con verdaderas ganas de matarlo, después de recorrer todas esas tiendas y ser tan quisquilloso que nada le parecía lo suficientemente perfecto, ya había alcanzado su límite.

Cuando le dijo a su amigo que ya no le acompañaría más, Ron se limitó a lanzar un gruñido de exasperación y continuar andando. Si Harry no quería acompañarlo, pues tampoco era como si hubiera sido de mucha ayuda.

El siguiente fin de semana que tuvo libre tomó una decisión que, aunque no lo convencía del todo, parecía ser su última oportunidad. Después de una rápida parada en Gringotts se dirigió al Londres muggle. Ron podía contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que había estado ahí y siempre lo había hecho contando con la compañía de Hermione; se dijo que no podía ser tan difícil, ya sabía utilizar el metro y conocía el dinero, así que si se perdía, entonces era porque de verdad tenía verdadera mala suerte.

Como no sabía cuánto tiempo le tomaría dar con el lugar indicado, salió muy temprano y desayunó bastante pesado, ¿qué si no podía encontrar un restaurante? Recorrió calles enteras, visitó los dos centros comerciales en los que ya había estado con Hermione y nada.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde encontró otro centro comercial bastante más pequeño y modesto que los otros que ya había visitado; en su mayoría, las tiendas exhibían ropa que hasta él sabía que estaba pasada de moda pero entro porque sintió algo especial. Caminó observando las tiendas hasta que se topó con una pequeña pero bonita tienda llena de antigüedades, entro esperando encontrar ahí lo que estaba buscando.

El dependiente lo saludo cortésmente mientras Ron observaba los escaparates, había cosas tan bonitas que él se convenció de que ahí estaba aquello que él tanto buscaba. Al final llegó a la sección de anillos y se sintió verdaderamente maravillado: ahí estaba los más hermosos y perfectos que había visto jamás.

Los observó durante largo tiempo, intentado encontrar al más perfecto en medio de tanta perfección. El dependiente se acercó y Ron decidió que en esta ocasión sí que necesitaba alguna especie de guía.

-¿Buscaba algo en especial? – le preguntó después de observarlo durante unos segundos.

-Un anillo de compromiso – el dependiente sonrió y se mostró comprensivo.

-Hábleme de ella.

Y Ron comenzó una larga narración sobre Hermione: cómo se conocieron, la historia de su relación, su apariencia, sus gustos, su carácter, lo maravillosa que la encontraba, lo mucho que la amaba, todas las tonterías que había cometido, que ella siempre lo perdonaba y que su vida no estaría completa sin ella. Claro que había omitido mencionar la palabra magia, pero él sintió que lo había descrito bastante bien. El dependiente iba de aquí para allá, tomando y dejando anillos según hablaba Ron, al final se había quedado pensativo para luego dirigirse a la trastienda. A Ron le recordó un poco a Ollivander, sólo que más joven y un poco menos maniático.

Regresó al cabo de un par de minutos, traía con él un estuche de terciopelo, bastante viejo y maltratado pero que atrajo inmediatamente la atención del pelirrojo. Dentro estaba el anillo más perfecto que Ron hubiera visto jamás (y había visto muchos, tal vez demasiados, en las últimas semanas): la argolla era de oro blanco, sin ninguna marca y con un brillo casi mágico, estaba coronado con un gran diamante, de un rojo que destellaba hasta en ese lugar tan pobremente iluminado. Ese era, ese era el anillo que se merecía Hermione, era perfecto para ella.

-En todos mis años de hacerme cargo de la tienda de mi familia, nunca había escuchado hablar a un hombre de una mujer de la forma en que usted lo ha hecho – le dijo el dependiente con una sonrisa en los labios. – Mi bisabuelo lo adquirió de un comerciante, le aseguró que poseía propiedades mágicas, que había pertenecido a una vieja hechicera, la más hermosa que hubiera existido jamás; este anillo se lo había entregado el hombre que amaba con la promesa de regresar de una guerra y desposarla pero él murió y ella lo conservó como recuerdo de esa gran amor. Antes de morir, ella lo hechizo para que solo fuera a parar a manos de otra mujer, que al igual que ella, tuviera a su lado a un hombre que la amara tanto como ella fuera amada. Y creo que este anillo le pertenece a la mujer que usted ama.

Ron no creía, lo sabía. Ese anillo era para Hermione.

-Aunque claro, su precio es elevado.

Eso no podía importarle menos. Tenía oro para pagar ese anillo. Aunque no era rico, si tenía sus muy buenos ahorros, la mayoría por su nueva sociedad con George en la tienda de artículos de broma. Así tuviera que agotarlos todos y venderle su propia alma al diablo, le compraría ese anillo a Hermione.

Después de pagarlo, le pregunto al dependiente si podía hacerle alguna inscripción. Por muy perfecto que fuera, aún le faltaba algo.

Cinco minutos después Ron salió de la tienda completamente feliz, con el anillo reguardado en el bolsillo interior de su chamarra y con una inscripción que decía: "_Swish and Flick"._

Se moría de ganas de pedirle matrimonio a Hermione y ver su cara al ver el anillo y después la inscripción que había mandado poner. Él sabía que ella no podría decirle que no, no después de ese anillo y esa inscripción.

_- Nota de la autora - _

_Estoy verdaderamente enamorada de este capítulo, de todos los que he publicado, este, es, por mucho, mi favorito. Aquí encuentro a Ron verdaderamente perfecto y quiero decirles que hice mi tarea: investigue un poco y los diamantes de color rojo con los más caros y raros que existen, así que son perfectos para Ron y Hermione._

_Pasando a otro asunto, Lukita, no podía darle respuesta a tus bonitos comentarios, tanto en esta historia como en "Casate conmigo" pero quiero que sepas que los agradezco y me hacen muy feliz, al igual que todos los que recibo pero a ellos puedo responder personalmente._

_Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mí._

_Saludos_

_Leanne Black_


	9. Boggart

_Hecho núm. 9_

_El boggart de Ron cambió de arañas a ver a Hermione sufriendo._

Ron había leído el horario de esa mañana y le había parecido lo más sencillo que tendría que hacer desde su ingreso a la Academia de Aurores: entrenamiento de hechizos defensivos y ofensivos y enfrentamiento a criaturas mágicas: Boggart.

Lo de los hechizos era pan comido, él mismo se había sorprendido de lo bueno que era en los duelos, por supuesto, ahora no se enfrentaba a mortifagos o al mismo señor tenebroso, pero era realmente bueno. Y en cuanto al boggart, ya lo había hecho a la perfección cuando tenía trece años, ahora a sus 19, seguro lo haría de maravilla.

Después del desayuno, se dirigió con sus compañeros a la sala de entrenamiento más grande que tenían y espero paciente la aparición del profesor, el cual llegó un par de minutos después llevando una caja grande y sonriéndoles les pidió que se acercaran y formaran una fila.

Les dio una explicación sobre lo qué era el boggart, cómo atacaba y lo que se tenía que hacer para derrotarle. También les aconsejo que no se lo tomaran tan a ligera, esto después de escuchar algunos comentarios de sus alumnos sobre lo fácil que era derrotarlo y que casi se podía tomar como una broma.

-El boggart es probablemente una de las criaturas más peligrosas con las que se podrán enfrentar porque no solo adopta la forma de aquello que más tememos, sino que también todas sus características y poderes – les relató. – Supongan que le temen a una cobra o la araña más venosa que conozcan, si los muerde o pica, pueden morir si no son atendidos a tiempo.

-¿Lo mismo sucede con un dementor? – preguntó Harry reprimiendo un escalofrío, no había pensado en eso mientras entrenaba con Lupin en su tercer año.

-Sí, puede absorberte el alma. Aunque también puede ser un temor psicológico y desde mi punto de vista y experiencia, esos pueden ser los peores.

Después de esa lúgubre imagen, el resto de la clase se mostró más aprensiva en lo referente a los boggart. Todos se tomaron un momento para pensar en su mayor temor mientras el profesor colocaba la caja sobre una mesa y los acomodaba para que pudieran enfrentarse de uno por uno, dejándoles suficiente espacio para que el temor de los demás no interrumpiera o confundiera al boggart. Ron no necesito pensarlo mucho, él ya conocía su mayor temor y también sabía cómo convertirlo en algo gracioso.

Sus compañeros fueron pasando de uno por uno, a algunos les tomó más tiempo del necesario pero lo lograron con bastante éxito, él sería el siguiente, justo después de Harry, quien se llevó una felicitación del profesor por derrotar a su dementor a la primera.

Cuando Ron ocupó su lugar al frente, el dementor caído explotó y se convirtió en algo para lo que él no estaba preparado:

Hermione lo observaba con lágrimas en los ojos, varios cortes en el rostro y brazos y una expresión de terror, de pronto cayó al suelo y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, lanzando gritos de angustia; estaba sufriendo, él podía verlo, suplicaba a alguien que no estaba ahí que se detuviera. La sangre comenzó a brotar de sus heridas para después observarlo con verdadero terror y dolor en los ojos.

-¡Ron, por favor! – su voz era apenas un susurro, parecía que ya no tenía más fuerzas…

¡Riddikulus! – gritó el profesor, la imagen de Hermione desapareció en medio del humo.

La mirada del profesor era de compasión, al igual que la del resto de sus compañeros. Todos conocían la historia, Kingsley los había convencido de que lo mejor era que ellos mismo relataran lo que habían hecho durante el año que estuvieron buscando los horrocruxes, la cual había sido publicada en el Profeta y el Quisquilloso, y la parte que había llamado más la atención fue la tortura de Hermione y su explicación sobre que sólo la había soportado porque podía escuchar a Ron llamándola, dándole fuerzas… y que él había hecho hasta lo imposible por salvarla, cuidándola después de lo sucedido y que nunca se había alejado de su lado hasta que se hubo recuperado.

Su madre había llorado durante horas después de que la leyó, situación que se había visto reflejada en otras personas, siempre que se lo encontraban le decían con lágrimas en los ojos que ellos lo comprendían y las mujeres lo llenaban de abrazos y le susurraban que ojala pudieran encontrar a un hombre tan maravilloso como él.

Ron, que siempre había deseado ser el centro de atención, ahora deseaba que lo dejaran en paz. Para él, esa historia no era ningún cuento de hadas y aún deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tortura hubiera caído sobre él y evitar, de esa forma, que Hermione sufriera.

Él no quería la compasión de sus compañeros, de sus profesores, ni del resto de la gente; él quería ser tratado como todos los demás y por lo mismo, esa tarde se quedo después de que todos se fueron y practicó con el boggart.

Era realmente difícil, cada que el boggart se transformaba el miedo lo paralizaba y lo hacía revivir esa horrorosa sensación de ver a Hermione sufrir y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, lo hacía sentir como un miserable. Le tomó tres horas pero al final lo logró, por fin pudo decir el hechizo y ponerle un fin al sufrimiento de la mujer que amaba.

Con el paso de los años, su boggart no cambió pero por lo menos él ya sabía a lo que se enfrentaba; cada vez que estaba ante él no podía más que darle la razón a su profesor: un temor psicológico era lo peor a lo que podía enfrentarse.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Esperaba poder publicar esto el mismo 24 pero fracasé rotundamente. Es un regalo de navidad atrasado y algo tristón pero espero que les guste porque a mí me encantó_

_¡Feliz navidad a todos!_

_Y ahora me gustaría agradecer a esas personitas a las que no les puedo responder personalmente:_

_Lu: muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario, me hace feliz saber que te gusta la historia, que la sigues desde el principio y que te hiciste presente en los comentarios. El capítulo anterior es muy bonito y qué bueno que a ti también te gusto tanto como a mí. Y claro que voy a hacer caso a tu propuesta, esta historia no estaría completa sin una propuesta de matrimonio pero la mala noticia es que voy a tardar un poco en publicarla, ya tengo algunos capítulos pensados y el que me pides va a tardar pero puedes estar segura de que va a llegar._

_Guest: gracias por tus cometarios _

_Saludos_

_Leanne Black_


	10. Fred

Hecho núm. 10

Fred fue el único hermano al que Ron le confesó que Hermione le gustaba. Él también fue el único Weasley que nunca los vio juntos.

_Ron estrujó nerviosamente la hoja que tenía entre las manos, había pasado la última hora de su vida trabajando en ella, casi se había perdido la comida por estar metido en su habitación de Grinmuld place intentando terminarla; nunca le había dedicado tanto esfuerzo a nada como lo había hecho con esa lista y no estaba cerca de encontrar algo que fuera lo suficientemente bueno._

_La observó largamente, sólo para sentirse desanimado. Todo lo que estaba en esa lista costaba más galeones de los que él había tenido en su vida. Quería algo especial pero como siempre lo especial costaba._

_Había pensado en pedirle opinión a sus hermanos: Bill siempre había tenido suerte con las chicas, en Hogwarts fue un rompecorazones y tenía novias por montones pero ahora estaba muy ocupado con cosas de las Orden y no quería importunarlo. Charlie había regresado a Rumania, con él siempre había podido hablar cómodamente, nunca se burlaba y le daba buenos consejos pero para el tiempo que le enviara la carta y obtuviera una respuesta, la navidad ya habría pasado._

_Con Percy no podía contar, él había abandonado a la familia y no quería saber nada de ellos._

_Eso solo le dejaba a los gemelos y con los gemelos era mejor no tratar esos temas a menos que quisiera escuchar sus burlas por el resto de la eternidad._

_Mamá se pondría toda loca, papá también estaba muy ocupado y Ginny era aún muy pequeña para que supiera de esas cosas._

_-¿Qué haces?_

_Pero Fred no espero respuesta alguna, sino que le arrebató de las manos la lista que tanto trabajo le había costado hacer y la leyó con una sonrisa en los labios:_

_Posibles regalos para Hermione_

_Un libro que aún no haya leído._

_Un perfume._

_Un nuevo listón para su gato._

_Dulces sin azúcar._

_El brazalete que tanto le gustó._

_Un suéter._

_Una diadema_

_Algo verdaderamente especial._

_-¿Algo verdaderamente especial? – repitió Fred lo último que había escrito._

_Las orejas de Ron estaban tan rojas que bien podían confundirse con su cabello, la vergüenza que sentía lo estaba poniendo realmente de malas, eso era justo lo que intentaba evitar._

_-¿Así que al pequeño Roonie le gusta Hermione? – le dijo lo más serio que podía pero aún era patente el dejo de burla que siempre había en su voz._

_-¡Es mi amiga! – el malestar en su voz lo arruinó todo._

_-No te veo haciendo listas de "posibles regalos para Harry" y él también es tu amigo._

_-¡Y sí me gusta a ti que más te da! – soltó antes de poder evitarlo. La sonrisa de Fred se hizo aún más amplia._

_-Dale el perfumen, eso sería algo verdaderamente especial – le sonrió nuevamente y después salió._

_Ron no podía creerse lo que acaba de suceder: Fred no sólo no se había burlado de él, sino que también le había dado un muy buen consejo._

- Años después -

El tranquilo cementerio se vio de pronto perturbado por el sonido de una aparición, no era algo común pero como el cuidador se había marchado algunos momentos antes, nadie se vio molestado por la repentina aparición.

Un hombro pelirrojo caminó entre las tumbas durante unos momentos, el silencio no le molestaba, ya estaba acostumbrado, siempre era lo mismo cuando visitaba a su hermano, en realidad lo prefería porque así era más sencillo. Reconocía la mayoría de los nombres en las tumbas, todas exhibían la misma fecha de deceso, la misma que estaba en la de su hermano.

Se detuvo frente a una tumba blanca en la que rezaba:

_Fred Weasley_

_1 de abril de 1978 - 2 de mayo de 1998_

_Hijo_

_Hermano_

_Bromista_

-Hola Fred.

Ron nunca se acostumbraría a hablar de esa forma con su hermano pero era lo único que le quedaba. Dejo el acostumbrado arreglo de flores que soltaban olores desagradables cuando alguien se acercaba a olerlas. Era una tontería pero sabía que Fred lo hubiera encontrado graciosísimo.

Sentado frente a la tumba de su hermano comenzó a hablar sobre todo lo que había hecho desde la última vez que lo había visto, de los nuevos productos de la tienda, de la familia y de todo aquello que creía podría interesarle.

-¡Ah, por cierto, voy a ser papá! – casi podía jurar que había escuchado la risa de su hermano pero sabía que era una tontería – Va ser una niña.

Fred había sido al primero de su familia al que le había hablado de sus sentimientos hacía la morena pero el único que nunca había podido ver su relación y lo lamentaba porque Fred también había sido el primero que le había dicho que Hermione también tenía sentimientos por él.

-Quería que fueras el primero en enterarse, estoy muy feliz – y sonrió aunque no había nadie que le devolviera la sonrisa. – También encontré la lista, recuerdas, esa que se titulaba "Posibles regalos para Hermione". Estaba revisando mis cajones y…

Ron siguió hablando y hablando durante horas, era bueno tener con quien hablar, alguien que no se burlaba de él y le daba buenos consejos.

_- Nota de la autora -_

¡Hola!

Yo nuevamente con otro capítulo de esta historia que tanto me ha gustado , es tristona, creo que se está convirtiendo en una constante pero que se le va a hacer, espero que les guste.

¡Feliz año a todos!

Les tengo una noticia, ojala pudiera decirles que voy a publicar un día sí y otro también, pero desafortunadamente no es eso . Al terminar las vacaciones voy a comenzar un empleo ¡el primero! Y eso me hace feliz, soy una de esas personas afortunadas que tendrá el placer de trabajar en la carrera que estudie. También es el motivo por el cual ya no voy a publicar los lunes pero espero poder hacerlo el viernes o sábado.

Creo que el cambio será bueno, así no les fallaré.

Lu: nuevamente, muchas gracias por tu cometario y claro que voy a seguir actualizando y no me cierro a las peticiones que tu u otros me quieran hacer, con gusto las tomaré en cuenta para la historia

Saludos

Leanne Black


	11. Bufanda

_Hecho núm. 11_

_Ron encontró la bufanda que Hermione le dejó en el bosque, pero la tomaron los carroñeros._

Cuando Ron apareció en medio de ese callejón muggle sintió como si se desinflara poco a poco. Todo el coraje, la envidia, el odio que había sentido minutos antes hacía su mejor amigo desaparecieron para dar paso a un océano de arrepentimiento. Había algo en su interior que lo hacía sentir como un tonto, no sólo había abandonado a su mejor amigo, había hecho llorar a la mujer que amaba; estuvo a punto de golearse contra la pared pero en esos momentos no podía disminuir su capacidad intelectual partiéndose la cabeza por la mitad.

Había roto la promesa que les había hecho a ambos y los había dejado solos, en medio del bosque, intentado salvar al mundo de ese maniático desquiciado. No podía justificarse diciendo que la culpa era del guardapelo, él tendría que haber sido más fuerte, resistir, no dejarse llevar por la influencia de ese demoniaco artefacto pero había sido débil y ahora tenía que buscar una forma de regresar con sus amigos, regresar con Hermione.

Se apareció de nuevo en el bosque, sabía que no tenía ningún sentido buscar la tienda en medio de esa oscuridad, así que buscó un árbol lo bastante grueso y lanzó todos los hechizos protectores que pudo recordar. No estaba del todo seguro pero creía que estaba lo bastante cerca del lugar como para verlos aparecer cuando levantaran los hechizos protectores, aunque todo era tan condenadamente parecido… que bien podría estar a kilómetros de distancia.

No durmió, no podría haberlo hecho aunque quisiera, estaba alerta. Los ruidos del bosque lo desconcertaban, intentaba encontrar algo parecido a pasos humanos o a los susurros con lo que se comunicaban pero no había nada.

En cuanto amaneció, Ron se puso en pie y comenzó a buscar, a escuchar, quería llamarlos a gritos pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada, no hasta que levantaran del todo los hechizos protectores. Se movía sigilosamente, no quería preocuparlos o alarmarlos, quería verlos, encontrarlos y pedirles perdón.

El sol ya estaba en su pico más alto, había caminado durante horas, al final había terminado llamándolos a gritos pero nada había dado resultado: sus amigos no estaba ahí.

Ron estaba derrotado, había perdido a sus dos mejores amigos y ahora él estaba completamente solo. Se dejó caer en el suelo desesperado, no sabía que más hacer.

Continuo caminando, a cada paso que daba su esperanza decaía o eso por lo menos hasta que, en la distancia, pudo observar que algo se movía en medio de unos árboles. Corrió tan rápido como lo permitían sus pies, tenían que ser ellos, ese bosque estaba completamente desierto, ahí no había nadie más que ellos tres.

Ya casi podía ver a Hermione, ya casi…

Pero no era Hermione, ni Harry, sólo era una bufanda, la bufanda que Hermione había llevado las últimas semanas acomodada al cuello…

Escuchó los pasos antes de poder verlos y derrapó en su intento de detenerse: esos no eran los pasos de Harry, mucho menos los de Hermione. Eran numerosos, por lo menos cinco hombres que hablaban y reían. Ron se ocultó entre la maleza y escuchó atentó.

Por lo que Ron alcanzó a comprender se trataba de carroñeros. No podían atraparlo, no podían llevárselo porque si lo hacían, metería en problemas a sus padres, a sus mejores amigos…

Los observó y justo cuando se iban, el que parecía ser el líder, se volvió y observó entre los árboles, sus ojos se clavaron en la bufanda, en la bufanda de Hermione.

La sangre de Ron hirvió cuando las sucias manos del carroñero acariciaron la bufanda, la desató del árbol y mientras la olía se la acomodó al cuello.

Los carroñeros se marcharon y Ron terminó aún más desesperado que antes: esa bufanda, la bufanda atada al árbol eran un claro mensaje de Hermione, un mensaje para él y el maldito carroñero se la había llevado. Era como volver a quedarse solo después de casi encontrar a sus amigos o por lo menos tener la bufanda de Hermione.

Seguiría buscando, no se daría por vencido, él encontraría a Hermione…


	12. Perfume

_Hecho núm. 12_

_A veces, Hermione usa el perfume que Ron le regaló sólo para ver si él se da cuenta._

Hermione despertó esa mañana sintiéndose especialmente contenta, las cosas en su vida por fin estaba en el lugar que ella las había ubicado: tenía a un marido al que amaba más que a su propia vida, dos hijos maravillosos, su suegra la quería como a una hija, sus cuñados y cuñada eran como sus hermanos y sus padres cada día se acoplaban mejor a la vida de magia que ella vivía. Del trabajo no podía quejarse, por fin habían aceptado la nueva reforma que ella solita había creado para la protección y mejora en los derechos laborales de los elfos domésticos.

Los restos de la guerra por fin habían dejado de atormentarla…

¡No podía pedirle más a la vida!

Se levantó y comenzó su ritual matutino. Ahora era una importante funcionaria del Ministerio de magia, no podía ir por la vida con su cabello alborotado y con todas las puntas apuntado a diferentes direcciones. Después de algunos años, de pesadas sesiones en el salón de belleza mágico e interminables botellas de poción alisadora, su cabello casi parecía normal, casi, esa era la palabra clave, porque aún tenía que invertirle casi tres cuartos de hora para que tuviera el aspecto bonito y lacio que tanto le gustaba. Aunque Ron aún insistía en que él lo prefería alborotado y llenos de enredos, tal cual como era cuando se enamoró de ella.

Después de terminar con el cabello continuó con el maquillaje, era sobrio pero ella se sentía la mujer más hermosa del mundo, sobre todo cuando Ron se quedaba mirándola como un embobado; la ropa ya estaba lista, la había preparado desde la noche anterior, se vistió y se observó al espejo: todo en ella se veía bien pero aún sentía que algo le faltaba, sopeso sus opciones y llegó a la conclusión de que esa mañana era especial, que merecía la pena hacerlo, después de todo había despertado sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su familia ya la estaba esperando a la mesa para desayunar juntos. Ron había preparado el desayuno y por primera vez no había quemado el pan tostado, así que como premio, Hermione le dio un beso en los labios, Ron no era el mejor de los cocineros pero se esforzaba bastante. Rose ya tenía lista su mochila, apenas había comenzado el preescolar pero la pequeña ya se lo tomaba tan enserio que llevaba un bolígrafo, no quería cometer errores y quería aprenderlo todo tan rápido como pudiera; Hermione sonrió al recordar que también llevaba una pluma y un frasco de tinta porque no se sentía cómoda alejándose demasiado de la magia. Hugo, sentado en su silla alta, no lograba mantener la atención en nada, porque todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor lo distraía, él en verdad era como su padre.

Después del desayuno, Ron sacó el auto para llevar a Rose al colegio, Hermione se llevaría a Hugo y más tarde Ginny recogería a Albus y Rose para llevarlos a la Madriguera, donde por la tarde cenaría la familia completa. A Hermione le gustaba su dinámica, era la dinámica de una familia feliz.

Antes de marcharse Ron le dio un beso y Hermione sintió que se desinflaba… Toda la felicidad que había sentido desde que había despertado se esfumó en el momento en que su esposo subió al carro y se marchó.

Su día fue de mal en peor a partir de eso momento: en un segundo de distracción, Hugo había tomado el frasco de tinta y vaciado sobre las conclusiones finales de su nuevo proyecto de ley, su última hora de trabajo había quedado reducida a un manchón deforme, tuvo que saltarse el almuerzo para poder corregirlo. Llegó tarde, por primera vez en todos sus años trabajando en el Ministerio, a su reunión con el ministro y todo el tiempo estuvo distraída, no recordaba todas las fechas, los datos y los nombres, así que tenía que consultar constantemente sus tarjetas (cosa que nunca hacía). A penas si tuvo tiempo para comer y no pudo ver a Ron después de que llegará de la última misión.

Estuvo contenta, o algo más bien parecido al alivio, cuando el día termino por fin. Después de recoger a Hugo de la guardería que habían creado en el Ministerio (ella nunca lo llevaba pero no podía arriesgarse a que volviera a arruinarle el trabajo) salió directo a la Madriguera. Cuando llegó ya estaban todos ahí e inmediatamente Rose corrió a su lado para contarle como había ido su día y todo lo que había aprendido. Escuchar a su hija siempre la relajaba y eso, sin lugar a dudas, mejoró el infierno en que se había transformado su día.

¿Y todo por qué? Porque Ron no había notado que ella se había del puesto del perfume que él le había regalado en las navidades de su quinto año.

Hermione sabía que Ron era algo distraído, ¿acaso no era el mismo que había tardado siete años y una guerra para besarla? Decidió que eso no iba a continuar arruinando su día, porque después de todo Ron la amaba, lo demás salía sobrando.

Cuando regresaron a su casa esa noche, Ron siguió dándole vueltas al asunto: Hermione había estado muy rara.

-¿Sabes qué? – preguntó de pronto. Hermione lo observó desde el espejo del tocador. - ¡Me encanta cuando te pones el perfume que te regalé!

Con el paso de los años Hermione se ponía ese perfume en ocasiones especiales, él a veces le decía cosas como esas, otras no pero él siempre se daba cuenta cuando se lo ponía.


	13. Diario

_Hecho núm. 13_

_Cada vez que Ron defendía a Hermione en clases, ella lo escribía en su diario, ella se lo mostró después._

-Me estás mintiendo – soltó Ron. – No es posible.

-¡Ya te dije que sí! Recuerdo todas y cada una de las veces que me defendiste en clase o de Draco. – Hermione estaba perdiendo la compostura ¿Por qué Ron se empeñaba en decirle que su memoria no era buena? Ella podía recordarlo todo. – ¡Y tengo pruebas!

Ron ya no era capaz de recordar cómo es que había iniciado esa discusión pero ahora era plenamente consciente de que había cometido un error al decirle a su mujer que su memoria no era buena.

Hermione regresó al cabo de unos segundos con un cuaderno forrado en piel y se lo tendió de mala gana.

-¡Leeló! – le ordenó. – Aunque puedo recordarlas sin necesidad de leerlo.

Ron estuvo indeciso durante unos segundos, él también recordaba todas las veces que él la había defendido pero no había hecho un diario de ello. Comenzó a leer sólo para ver si de esa forma contentaba a Hermione:

_El día de hoy el profesor Snape me llamó "sabelotodo insufrible" en clase. Tal vez fue mi culpa, insistí cuando era obvio que él solamente lo estaba haciendo para molestar, para dejar en mal al profesor Lupin, debí quedarme callada pero yo sabía la respuesta y quería demostrarle al profesor Snape que el profesor Lupin es muy bueno y nos ha enseñado muchas cosas._

_Pero eso no es lo importante, yo podría soportar que me llamara una y mil veces "sabelotodo insufrible" siempre y cuando Ron me defendiera. Él se levantó y me defendió delante de toda la clase…_

_Harry y Draco estaban discutiendo en medio del pasillo de pociones, en realidad no recuerdo cómo fue que inició la discusión pero de repente los hechizos salieron volando por todos lados y uno de ellos fue a estrellarse en mi cara._

_¡Mis dientes crecieron tanto que por un momento creí que serían más largos que yo!_

_La señora Pomfrey los arregló en un segundo pero antes de salir corriendo pude escuchar como Ron se enfrentaba a Draco para defenderme…_

_No me importaron las burlas, todas esas serpientes no tienen cerebro, además, Harry me dijo que Ron los había puesto en su lugar y que además se enfrentó a Snape._

_Me siento mal porque lo castigó pero él dice que no le importa…_

Ron hojeo el diario de Hermione. Odiaba cuando tenía razón. Ahí estaban todas y cada una de las veces que él la había defendido: desde el Troll en su primer año, hasta la serpiente durante la guerra.

-Tenías razón – le dijo y justo cuando Hermione iba a replicar le dio un beso en los labios, no tenía ganas de oírle decir "te lo dije".

El "te lo dije" que Hermione se moría por decir murió en su garganta pero no le importo porque el beso de Ron le hizo olvidarse de todo.


	14. Lecciones de piano

_Hecho núm. 14_

_Ron sabía tocar un poco el piano, pero él fingió que no sabía para que Hermione le enseñara._

Molly Weasley observó a sus hijos mientras desayunaban. Bill y Charlie ya estaba en Hogwarts, con Percy ya no podía hacer más de lo que había hecho, ese niño lo había aprendido todo tan rápido que casi ni había disfrutado el tiempo y los gemelos, con los gemelos ni lo había intentado, era una batalla perdida aún antes de iniciarla. Ron aún era joven pero ella creía que ya estaba en edad de aprender, cinco años era una muy buena edad.

-Ron, querido, hoy vamos a iniciar con tus lecciones de piano…

Ron apenas si pudo procesar esa información, había algo en su cerebro que le decía que esas no podían ser buenas noticias… y las burlas en los labios de los gemelos no hicieron más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Los siguientes meses pasaron muy lentos para Ron, todas las tardes se sentaba en el viejo piano que había pertenecido a su abuela materna para aprender a tocarlo. En ese piano habían aprendido su mamá, los dos tíos que él nunca había conocido, Bill, Charlie y Percy…

Una vez que supero el aprendizaje de lo básico, fue más entretenido porque las canciones que le enseñaba su mamá eran muy bonitas pero siendo Ron el cabeza dura que era, no permanecían mucho tiempo en su cabeza.

Casi un año después de su primer lección, Ron despertó con los gritos de su madre retumbando por toda la casa. Él bajó tan rápido como pudo y la escena que se encontró lo dejo paralizado: el piano estaba hecho pedazos y esparcido por toda la sala, su madre gritaba como una histérica y los gemelos tenían su mejor cara de no haber roto ni un plato.

Los gemelos, en un intento desesperado por evitar que su madre no los tomara como sus siguientes estudiantes de piano, habían hecho explotar el piano, dejándolo inservible. Estuvieron castigados durante meses y mamá no se los perdonó jamás porque era el piano de la abuela, donde ella había aprendido a tocar, donde sus hermanos habían aprendido y donde casi todos sus hijos también habían aprendido.

_- Años después -_

Cuando Ron terminó de ayudar a Hermione en la cocina fue hasta el salón principal de Grinmuld place y observó el piano mientras recordaba todas las lecciones que le había dado su madre en el sencillo pero bonito piano que había pertenecido a su abuela. Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde que había abandonado la Madriguera para ayudar a Hermione y Harry a encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes de Voldemort y ya extrañaba a su familia como un loco, especialmente a su madre.

El piano de los Black era lujoso, grande y ostentoso, él podía imaginarse a las familias con la sangre más limpia teniendo fastuosas fiestas en ese salón mientras Sirius o Regulus tocaban para entretenerlos y mostrar a todos sus habilidades…

Se sentó y observó la brillante superficie del gran piano, el de su madre nunca brilló tanto como ese y como todas las posesiones de los Weasley, tampoco fue igual de ostentoso y caro. Tocó algunas notas, las primeras que le había enseñado su madre, aún estaba perfectamente afinado…

Ron pensó que si salía vivo de la guerra y conseguía un buen empleo, lo primero que haría sería comprarle un piano a su madre igual de bonito que el de los Black, para que pudiera seguir enseñándole.

-Puedo enseñarte, si lo deseas.

Hermione lo había estado observando desde la puerta. Ron estuvo a punto de decirle que él ya sabía tocar, que su mamá le había enseñado algo cuando era niño pero después lo pensó mejor.

-Sí, me gustaría.

Hermione no tenía porque saber que él ya sabía tocar. Además, ella podía resultar ser una maestra más interesante de lo que había resultado ser su madre.

Y tal vez, después de comprarle el piano a su madre, le compararía una a Hermione para que continuara dándole lecciones privadas. Sí, eso parecía ser una buena idea, tal vez de las mejores que hubiera tenido jamás.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Lu: muchas gracias por dejar tu review, claro que me acuerdo de ti, es bueno saber de ti __. Qué bueno que te gustó el capitulo y los anteriores también, comprendo cuando dices que a veces no tenemos inspiración para dejar un comentario a pesar de que nos gustó tanto, a mi me ha sucedido también. ¡Y claro que nos seguimos leyendo!_


	15. Duelo

_Hecho núm. 15_

_Cuando Harry y Ron fueron a encontrarse con Malfoy para el duelo a medianoche, Hermione trató de detenerlos porque no quería que expulsaran a Ron._

Hermione estaba confundida. Algo en su interior le provocaba malestar pero no era nada parecido a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado en sus doce años de vida, ni siquiera en el poco tiempo que llevaba viviendo como una bruja en formación. Sentada, como estaba en su habitación, en la torre de Gryffindor, no lograba comprender ese sentimiento ¿ardiente? que la recorría completa, era como si algo extraño, algo que no pertenecía del todo a ella, quisiera salir por su boca y gritarlo tan alto como pudiera.

Se dijo que esas cosas no le sucedían a una bruja de doce años, que tal vez tenía que ver con su educación no mágica pero nada servía para tranquilizarla. No podía quedarse sentada, no podía quedarse quieta y dejar que las cosas sucedieran si ella podía ponerles un alto.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en ese asunto? ¿Por qué tenía que intervenir si nada de eso la involucraba? Ella no era lo bastante tonta como para caer en las provocaciones de un niño pomposo y rubio que solamente quería causar problemas. ¿Acaso tenía ella la culpa?

No. La culpa era de ese niño pelirrojo y pecoso llamado Ronald Weasley. Él había convencido a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, de aceptar un duelo a media noche sólo para soltar un poco de testosterona.

Hermione dio un respingo. No lo había comprendido hasta ese momento pero ese sentimiento "ardiente" que sentía estaba directamente relacionado con Ronald Weasley. También comprendió que si alguien los encontraba serían expulsados y eso sólo incrementaba el ardor que sentía… Solamente ella podría evitar que ese par de tontos se metieran en problemas.

_- Cuatro años después -_

-Hermione, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿No la estás haciendo ya?

En momentos como ese, Ron aún se preguntaba cómo es que había terminado siendo el mejor amigo de una sabelotodo insufrible como Hermione. Los dos estaban sentados en la sala común esperando a que Harry regresara de su último castigo con Umbridge, casi no había nadie alrededor y Ron había recordado algo que ni él mismo sabía que recordaba y la curiosidad había podido con él.

-Dime. – Hermione a veces olvidaba que con Ron tenía que tener aún más tacto que el de costumbre. Cuando él le sonrió, ella supo que ya todo estaba bien.

-Recuerdas nuestro primer año, antes de que fuéramos amigos… – Hermione asintió. – Estaba recordando cuando Malfoy retó a un duelo a Harry y tú fuiste a advertirnos de que se trataba de una trampa, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-_"Porque no quería que te expulsaran". _– Esa respuesta murióantes de llegar a sus labios, de la misma forma en que habían muerto muchas otras veces todos esos "te quiero" que ella se moría por decirle. En lugar de eso respondió: – No quería que por su culpa perdiéramos más puntos. – Le respondió e inmediatamente desvió la mirada, ocultando su rostro de la mirada insistente que le estaba dedicando Ron.

-¡Oh, ya veo! – E inmediatamente continuó con la redacción en la que estaba trabajando.

Hermione no supo cómo logró contener y controlar el sonrojo que la pregunta de Ron le había producido. Ella recordaba perfectamente por qué había ido a advertirles que se trataba de una trampa y estaba bastante segura de que nunca lo olvidaría.

La respuesta estaba directamente relacionada a ese sentimiento "ardiente" que Ron le producía, sentimiento que terminó comprendiendo justo después de que Ron la salvara de un Troll en el baño de las niñas pero tal como había sucedido cuatro años atrás, no había sido sincera con Ron.

Ella había ido a advertirles que se trataba de una trampa porque no quería que lo expulsaran. Hermione Jean Granger no quería que expulsaran a Ronald Weasley porque le importaba mucho, porque lo quería. Claro que también estaba preocupada por Harry pero para ella, Hogwarts sin ese niño pelirrojo y pecoso rondando por los pasillos, molestándola y diciéndole sabelotodo insufrible, no sería Hogwarts y ella no quería estar ahí si Ron no estaba.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Hola Lu, que bueno es leerte y saber que te gustó tanto el capitulo y por supuesto que no quiero matarte de un ataque de dulzura __ solo hacerte feliz durante unos momentos. En cuanto a tu pregunta, no estoy segura de cuanto tiempo va a ser pero puedes estar segura de que lo voy a publicar._


	16. ¿Bailamos?

Hecho núm. 16

Cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos regresó a Hogwarts durante el séptimo año de Hugo, Ron invitó a Hermione al Baile de Navidad.

_¡El Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¿En verdad, papá?_

_No puedo creer que yo, Hugo Weasley, teniendo dos padres trabajando en el Ministerio y al tío Percy no estuviera enterado que el Torneo de los Tres Magos se celebrará este año en Hogwarts. Además del abuelo y el tío Harry. ¡Toda mi familia trabaja ahí y ninguno tuvo la cortesía de informarme!_

_De no ser por Kevin sería el único que no estaba enterado. ¡El papá de Kevin trabaja en correos y a él si se lo dijeron! ¿Por qué me ocultaron esta información tan delicada? Después de todo es el tío Percy el encargado de organizarlo._

_En verdad estoy molesto con ustedes._

_Hugo_

Ron leyó la carta de su hijo y sonrió. Aún recordaba cómo había sido cuando el Torneo se había realizado en sus años de estudiante. Hugo y Lily eran los únicos Weasley que quedaban en Hogwarts, ambos en séptimo y con la edad suficiente para participar. Él no se sentía culpable por no haberle contado nada a su hijo, después de todo él tampoco se había enterado de nada hasta que no lo anunció el profesor Dumbledore, era algo así como una tradición familiar esa la de ocultar información relevante…

Las semanas pasaron y Ron continuó con su rutina pero había algo en el fondo de su estómago que no lo dejaba en paz, algo que no comprendió hasta que recibió la segunda carta de su hijo, la mañana después de Halloween.

_¡Soy Campeón! ¡Soy el Campeón de Hogwarts!_

_Cuando el Cáliz de Fuego lanzó la última llamarada, tenía el corazón a punto de estallarme, sabía que sería yo pero casi no podía creerlo cuando la profesora McGonagall anunció mi nombre. ¡Me caí de la silla!_

_Los aplausos fueron atronadores pero aún así pude notar que la profesora tenía un tic nervioso (sucede cada que estoy cerca de ella, no entiendo por qué). Bueno, quizá sea porque le he dado muchos problemas pero en general creo que he sido un buen estudiante._

_¡Lily hizo un berrinche! Y fue mítico… bueno, tu y yo sabemos de lo puede llegar a ser capaz Lily, pero después me felicitó y dijo que estaba bastante contenta._

_¡Va a ser increíble!_

_¿Mamá y tú vendrán a verme a mis pruebas, verdad? ¡Me muero de ganas de enfrentarme a todos esos retos, desde ya estoy seguro que yo seré el ganador!_

_Lo único que lamento es que no podré jugar al Quidditch…_

_Por cierto, el profesor Krum, director de Durmstrang, le mandó saludos a mamá y dije que le gustaría verla y recordar los viejos tiempos._

_Saludos _

_Hugo_

Ron creía ciegamente en las habilidades de su hijo pero secretamente había estado deseando que no fuera él el elegido como Campeón, le preocupaba su seguridad, que saliera lastimado o sufriera algún accidente… en fin, un mundo de preocupaciones que no lo dejaban disfrutar de la misma forma en que lo estaba haciendo su hijo.

Hugo se había metido en problemas desde que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts, algunos bastante graciosos pero en su mayoría, que trajeron serias consecuencias; él aún recordaba que nunca había vista tan enojada a la profesora McGonagall como cuando Hugo había intentado liberar a los centauros en su cuarto año (Ron culpaba a Hermione de ese comportamiento revolucionario que tenía su hijo pero había sido lo bastante sensato para no compartirlo con ella, sólo con Molly, quien le había dado la razón).

Pero claro que estaría ahí y lo apoyaría incondicionalmente. ¡Y Víktor Krum tendría que pasar sobre su cadáver antes de dejarlo recordar los buenos tiempos con su esposa!

_- 4 semanas después -_

Cuando Ron recibió una carta oficial del colegió una mañana nevada de principios de diciembre, creyó, sin temor a equivocarse, que su hijo por fin había cruzado los límites de la paciencia de la profesora McGonagall. En todo lo que iba del año, Hugo aún no se había metido en problemas, cosa que Hermione y él había considerado como un verdadero record tratándose de su hijo; él que había pensado que terminarían el trimestre sin recibir una carta como esa…

_Estimado señor Roland Weasley:_

Ron suspiró con frustración, Slughorn aún olvidaba su nombre, aún después de tanto tiempo. Tal vez debería haberle salvado la vida durante la guerra, a ver si de esa forma recordaba su nombre…

_El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, sus profesores, alumnos y demás personal de apoyo se congratula de invitarlo a usted al Baile de Navidad, el cual se llevará a cabo en 24 de diciembre a las 20:00 horas en el Gran Comedor, en honor al Torneo de los Tres Magos._

_Esperando contar con su presencia, se despide de usted:_

_Prof. Horace Eliezer F. Slughorn_

_Director adjunto_

Después de la guerra, Ron había recibido muchas cartas como esa, invitándolo a todos los eventos especiales que había en el colegio, al igual de otras provenientes del Ministerio de Magia. Después de releer la carta, a Ron se le ocurrió una idea genial.

_- Horas después -_

Hermione terminó la redacción con el resumen de su nueva propuesta de Ley para protección de las criaturas mágicas y sonrió. Había avanzado mucho desde que no tenía que estar preocupándose porque su hijo sufriera una terrible muerte en ese terrible Torneo, ¿acaso no había agotado su cuota de preocupaciones durante su propia estadía en Hogwarts?

Leyó nuevamente la carta que había recibido del profesor Slughorn esa mañana y sintió un extraño peso en el estómago, ella no había olvidado el baile, mucho menos al que asistió como alumna, no había salido como lo había planeado en su cabeza pero por lo menos ahora podría asistir con el hombre que ella siempre había deseado, tal y como ella lo había planeado años atrás. Aunque le gustaría que Ron se lo pidiera formalmente… bueno, lo importante es que irían juntos.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa esa noche no esperaba encontrar la cena lista y a su marido esperándola para tener una cita romántica, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una cita romántica? Justo antes de que Hugo ingresara a Hogwarts…

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó sin poder creerlo. Pero es que a veces Ron tenía esos arranques románticos que ella tanto adora…

-Nada, solo tenía ganas de cenar solos los dos.

Y Hermione se dejo hacer, dejo que Ron la consintiera mientras él se esforzaba por servir una cena que había comprado con antelación (porque aceptémoslo, Ron es un pésimo cocinero), que le diga que la quiere y no es más feliz que cuando esta con ella. Cenan y ella recuerda todos esos años de noviazgo, que sí, llegaron un poco tarde, pero que fueron los mejores, su vida juntos y todo lo feliz que ha sido a su lado y al de su hijos.

-¿Bailamos? – le preguntó Ron.

La música comenzó a sonar y todo le pareció mágico a Hermione. Ron no era muy dado a esos arrebatos dancísticos y ella los aprovechaba al máximo.

-Hoy recibí una carta, una invitación en realidad, para el Baile de Navidad. – le dijo y el corazón de Hermione se aceleró peligrosamente, ¿eso significaba lo que ella creía que significaba? – ¿Quieres ser mi pareja?

-Clasi… – Hermione sintió como se ponía colorada y la mirada de desconcierto de Ron no le ayudaba en nada, ¿por qué se tenía que poner nerviosa? Ron era su esposo, tenían muchos años de matrimonio… respiró para controlar sus nervios y sonríete le respondió. – Claro que quiero ser tu pareja.

- 24 de diciembre -

Hermione se sintió como una adolescente de 15 años que asiste a su primer baile en compañía del hombre de sus sueños. Porque todo sucede como ella lo había soñado años atrás: vistiendo un magnifico vestido y sintiéndose la mujer más hermosa del lugar mientras va acompañada del hombre de su vida mientras hace su gran entrada en el Gran Comedor…

Bailan toda la noche y no le importa recibir las miradas asesinas que le lanza su hijo de vez en cuando, mucho menos que piense que le está robando su gran noche porque para Hermione, esa noche es la noche que debería haber vivido durante su cuarto año. Ni siquiera le importa perderse en los jardines del colegio con Ron cuando Víktor Krum hace el amago de querer acercarse a ella y pedirle un baile.

Porque ella y Ron reviven sus años de adolescentes y eso es lo único que importa.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Lu: de verdad que me encanta leerte y claro que me gustaría hablar contigo de nuestro amor por HP, por obvias razones no voy a publicar mi mail (soy una completa paranoica) pero muy pronto me pondré en contacto contigo. ¡Qué emoción que te guste la historia y espero poder sorprenderte pronto!_


	17. PEDDO

_Hecho núm. 17_

_Ron sabía que se llamaba P.E.D.D.O. pero él decidió llamarlo PEDDO sólo para iniciar una pelea con Hermione._

Hermione observó la lista y se sintió desanimada. No había podido convencer a Hagrid para que se uniera a la P.E.D.D.O. y en verdad creía que con él apoyándola podía lograr muchas cosas. Tendría que replantearse su plan de acción o de lo contrario su organización fracasaría.

-Creo que debemos intentar llamar aún más la atención. – Soltó de pronto. Harry levantó la vista de su redacción de pociones para intentar comprender de lo que hablaba, Ron ni siquiera se molesto en hacerle caso.

-¿No estarás hablando nuevamente de la PEDDO, verdad? – preguntó mientras hojeaba un libro de encantamientos.

-Se llama P.E.D.D.O. – Le gritó. – Y creo que debemos formar un frente unido y hablar mañana durante el desayuno sobre todo lo que tienen que trabajar los elfos.

-Nadie quiere oír hablar de PEDDOS durante el desayuno. – Insistió Ron.

-¡P.E.D.D.O.! – Hermione estaba a punto de perder los estribos. – Harry, tú me ayudarás, ¿cierto?

Harry se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Su amiga siempre lo había apoyado pero esta vez tenía que estar de acuerdo con Ron, nadie quería escuchar sobre la esclavitud durante el desayuno.

-Harry está muy ocupado siendo campeón como para ayudarte con tu tontería del PEDDO. – Intervino Ron antes de que Harry tuviera oportunidad de responder.

-¡P.E.D.D.O.! – gritó completamente enfurecida

-PEDDO.

-¡P.E.D.D.O.!

-PEDDO.

-¡P.E.D.D.O.!

-PEDDO.

-¡P.E.D.D.O.!

-PEDDO.

-¡Te odio Ronald Weasley! – Gritó Hermione antes de subir enfurecida las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las mujeres.

Ron soltó una carcajada a modo de victoria y siguió trabajando en su redacción de encantamientos, Hermione había olvidado quitarle la suya antes de marcharse, ahora él ya no tendría que revisar los pesados libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, sólo tenía que buscar los datos en la redacción de Hermione y acomodarlos en la suya.

-Tienes que admitir que Hermione y su P.E.D.D.O. un día nos van a meter en problemas. – Le dijo a Harry una vez que terminó de escribir.

-¿Por qué lo llamas PEDDO cuando sabes que es P.E.D.D.O.? – Preguntó después de pensarlo un poco. Cuando Hermione no estaba presente, Ron siempre lo decía correctamente.

-Me gusta discutir con ella y hacerla enojar. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y continuando con la redacción de pociones.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, nunca comprendería la relación de amor-odio que mantenía unidos a sus dos mejores amigos, pero también sabía que era una tontería intentar razonar con ellos cuando se trataba de sus discusiones por temas que a la mayoría podrían parecerles poco trascendentales (como era el caso de la P.E.D.D.O., claro que a Harry le interesaba la seguridad de Dobby pero en esos momentos tenía asuntos más importantes que atender, tal como salir con vida del Torneo).

Observó a Ron mientras luchaba con la redacción de pociones para luego observar con anhelo las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las mujeres, seguramente estaba pensando que le costaría mucho trabajo convencer a Hermione de que le ayudara con su redacción después de su última discusión, Harry no pudo hacer nada más que darle la razón.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Hola Lu: muchas gracias por tus lindos cometarios. Yo también pienso que ese era un tema inconcluso porque en verdad quería que los dos fueran juntos a ese baile pero al final lo lograron, por lo menos desde mi cabeza __. ¡No eres la única, yo también estoy completamente enamorada de Ron! Y hare lo que me pides, no leemos pronto._

_Saludos_

_Leanne Black_


	18. Posguerra

_Hecho núm. 18_

_Mientras Ron sufría por la muerte de Fred, Hermione fue la única persona que logró que él hablara de sus sentimientos._

Ya había pasado una semana, una semana. Todo parecía tan irreal que a veces se sorprendía a ella misma repasando mentalmente todos y cada uno de los hechizos y maldiciones que conocía, revisando nerviosamente cada rincón de la habitación y lanzando de forma compulsiva hechizos protectores por la ventana…

Un mes. Un mes había pasado y ella lloraba en los momentos más inesperados, apretaba con más fuerza de la necesaria su varita y se lastimaba la palma de la mano con las uñas.

Seis semanas, seis semanas habían pasado exactamente desde ese 2 de marzo que había quedado grabado a fuego y sangre en su memoria. Ese día despertó temblando, llorando e intentando contener un grito de terror. Durante todo ese tiempo no había tenido ningún sueño pero en el calendario de Hermione quedo marcado como el día en que sus pesadillas de la guerra comenzaron: Bellatrix y su tortura, la batalla en Hogwarts, los rostros sin vida de Remus, Tonks, Fred…

Despertó en el exacto momento en el que había visto como Ron gritaba y lloraba sobre el pecho de su hermano muerto.

Ron… ella nunca lo había visto tan destrozado como en esos momentos. A penas si se mantenía en pie, no dormía y siempre estaba buscando actividades que lo mantuvieran despierto y ocupado, tampoco quería ver llorar a su madre, así que se la pasaba limpiando y arreglando todos y cada uno de los rincones de la Madriguera.

Hermione no pudo dormir esa noche, le aterraba demasiado volver a tener la misma pesadilla. Estaba sola en medio de la oscuridad que era su habitación, no podía moverse, ni siquiera tenía la fuerza suficiente para encender una luz. El miedo la atenazó y ella se hundió en medio de todo el miedo que sentía.

Los primeros rayos de sol fueron un bálsamo para el alma aterrorizada de Hermione, quería salir inmediatamente de esa cama y dirigirse a la Madriguera, donde por lo menos no estaba completamente sola como lo estaba en la casa vacía de sus padres…

Las horas le parecieron interminables, no quería llegar demasiado temprano, eso alteraría a los Weasley. En cuanto el reloj dio las 9, Hermione se marchó. Molly la recibió en la cocina pero apenas si dio señales de reconocerla, a Hermione aún le aterraba la expresión vacía que había en los ojos de la señora Weasley, parecía un cascarón vacío.

Hermione le ayudó con el desayuno, haciendo un poco de plática, pero siempre era un monólogo porque nunca obtenía respuesta. Esa había sido su rutina desde hacía un mes, a los pocos minutos apareció Ginny para ayudar también, por lo menos ahora Hermione tenía con quien entablar conversación. Ginny tenía ojeras y estaba más delgada de lo que nadie la hubiera visto jamás, pero había muchas cosas que hacer como para preocuparse por si comía a sus horas o sí comía en absoluto…

El resto de la familia bajaba en cuanto el olor de los huevos y el tocino llegaba a los pisos superiores. El desayuno siempre transcurría en silencio, ya nada quedaba de todos esos recuerdos que acudían a la memoria de Hermione, recuerdos de risas, chistes, bromas y conversaciones alegres que ella disfrutaba durante los veranos anteriores que había pasado ahí.

Ya estaban sentados todos a la mesa, incluso Harry pero Hermione no pudo probar bocado. Ron no estaba ahí. Un mal presentimiento la recorrió completa, Ron nunca faltaba al desayuno ni a ninguna de las comidas, se sentaba a la mesa y observaba su comida durante minutos hasta que notaba que los demás lo veían a él porque no comía para después comer lentamente y sin ganas. Hermione sabía que estaba deprimido y lo había intentado todo pero nada había dado resultado, Ron se había encerrado en su mundo…

Cuando el desayuno terminó y todos regresaron a sus actividades, Hermione tomó algunas tostadas con mermelada, las acomodó en una servilleta y salió a buscar a Ron; los últimos días se había pasado intentado arreglar el jardín trasero y el corral de las gallinas pero cuando Hermione lo buscó ahí, no estaba. Caminó por el lugar, buscándolo pero mientras pasaban los minutos, la desesperación se apoderaba de ella y luchaba con las ganas de llamarlo a gritos. Lo encontró junto al río, sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol con la mirada perdida y la misma ropa que había usado el día anterior.

¡Había pasado la noche en ese lugar!

Hermione corrió desesperada hasta ponerse a su altura: tenía la ropa húmeda, estaba tan helado que parecía estar sufriendo de hipotermia, era como si no se hubiera movido de ese lugar. No había vida en sus ojos y no estaba respirando, Hermione podía ver que se esforzaba por contener la respiración, por castigarse a sí mismo negándose el oxígeno.

-¡Ron! – Hermione lo llamó. Un miedo muy parecido al de la noche anterior comenzaba a invadirla. – ¡RON! – No hubo respuesta, estaba catatónico. – ¡RON!

Hermione comenzó a llamarlo compulsivamente pero seguía sin obtener respuesta, Ron continuaba sin respirar. Lo llamó a grito, lo obligaba a fijar su mirada vacía en ella pero no había nada… absolutamente nada. Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a golpearlo y llamarlo a gritos.

-¡Reacciona! – Hermione liberó toda la frustración, el dolor y el miedo que la había invadido en todo ese tiempo en una cachetada que terminó rompiéndole el labio a Ron.

-¡Perdóname! – dijo antes de soltarse a llorar en los brazos de Hermione.

Lloró durante horas en los brazos de Hermione, aferrándose como un niño pequeño a su cintura y volcando todo el dolor que sentía en interminables lágrimas que habían esperado seis semanas para ser derramadas. Lloró por su hermano muerto, por todos los compañeros que habían perdido la vida en la guerra, lloró por el sufrimiento de su familia, de su madre, de George, lloró por Hermione y por él mismo. Lloró hasta que sintió que ya no podía más.

-¡Todo esto es un asco! – Ron se limpió la cara e intentó recuperar un poco de la dignidad que perdió al llorar como un niño en los brazos de su novia.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Hermione sintió alivio al ver que por lo menos ahora Ron estaba un poco mejor.

-Como si viviera en una pesadilla interminable…

-Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales Ron comió las tostadas que Hermione había llevado, después Ron comenzó a hablar. Habló durante horas, de todos esos sentimientos que había venido cargando desde que la guerra había terminado, del dolor y el miedo que sentía, Hermione lo escuchó y le ayudó a entender aquello que a él le costaba trabajo comprender.

Después de su charla, Ron sintió como si el peso del mundo dejara de estar sobre sus hombros y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, logró dormir, fue un sueño agitado pero por lo menos descansó.

Hermione era la única con la que Ron podía hablar, la única con la que se sentía lo suficientemente seguro y protegido para expresar lo que sentía, por eso, cada vez que sentía que la carga era demasiado pesada, iba a su lado y hablaba con ella durante horas, en ocasiones ella era la que lo hacía hablar. Juntos fueron superando poco a poco todo el dolor que los embargaba.


	19. Doce formas

_Hecho núm. 19_

_Hermione encontró el libro "Doce formas infalibles de encantar a las brujas" de Ron y en los márgenes escribió pequeñas notas para que él las viera._

Hermione había decidido que no había motivos para retrasar el asunto que la había llevado hasta la Madriguera un par de días antes de lo que ella misma creía. Ella, Ron y Harry se marcharían en busca de los horrocurxes justo después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, así que aprovecho que Ron y sus hermanos estaban jugando un partido en el huerto y que la señora Weasley se había marchado a hacer unas compras para comenzar a empacar las cosas que necesitarían para su viaje.

Ella ya tenía toda su ropa guardada en su bolsa de cuentas, seguiría con la de Ron, para que cuando Harry llegará, solo agregarla. Hermione pasó la siguiente hora intentando decidir cuáles pantalones y camisetas serían las favoritas de Ron, a veces podía ser tan especial… no se sentía cómoda hurgando entre los cajones de ropa interior, así que continuó con los libros, después de todo necesitarían algo de distracción.

No había mucho de donde elegir, Ron apenas si tenía una docena de libros y ella no pensaba ir cargando las historietas que tenía regadas por todo el cuarto. Hojeó los libros, todos eran cuentos infantiles mágicos, Hermione nunca había escuchado esas historias y ninguna llegó a interesarle tanto como las que le contaba su madre cuando era una niña, los cuentos de hadas muggles eran mucho mejores. Once libros infantiles… eso explicaba muchas cosas sobre Ron, el doceavo sorprendió a Hermione, el título era realmente insulso pero por lo maltratado de las hojas, comprendió que Ron lo había leído varias veces.

"_Doce formas infalibles de encantar a las brujas"._ Lo leyó por simple curiosidad científica, después de todo ella era una bruja y quería comprobar si los consejos dados por el autor surtirían efecto en ella. Contuvo varias carcajadas mientras lo leía, era verdaderamente absurdo, sobre todo el primer capítulo.

_Capítulo 1_

_Toda bruja ama a un mago caballero y galante_

_Las brujas son impresionables, les gusta que un mago muestre todas y cada una de sus habilidades, pero les gusta especialmente sentirse el centro del universo, así que asegúrese de llenarlas de halagos, cómpreles joyería y demás objetos brillantes, póngales especial atención todo el tiempo…_

Hermione no pudo continuar leyendo, todo el libro estaba escrito como si las mujeres fueran criaturas frívolas, egoístas y bastante descerebradas. Ya no lo encontraba gracioso y en verdad no podía creer que Ron invirtiera tanto tiempo leyendo ese libro tan poco realista, tomó un lápiz y comenzó a escribir en los márgenes de las páginas.

_- Horas después -_

Ron terminó verdaderamente exhausto. No había sido una buena idea jugar un partido de Quidditch cuando sabían que cuando se madre regresara de hacer sus compras, tendrían que ayudarla a limpiar y arreglar todo aquello que ella consideraba que se utilizaría para la boda de su hermano mayor. Nunca en su vida había tallado con tanta fuerza todos los trastos viejos que guardaba en las alacenas… tendría suerte si algún día desaparecían las ampollas de sus manos.

Estaba cansado pero aún así decidió darle otra hojeada al libro más maravilloso que había llegado a sus manos: _"Doce formas infalibles de encantar a las brujas"_, lo tomó de su pequeña biblioteca y acomodándose en su cama se puso a leer. Pero su libro había sido cambiado, ahora tenía anotaciones en los márgenes, anotaciones con la letra perfecta de Hermione…

¡Pudo haber sufrido un infarto!

Había un montón de nuevos consejos, consejos que desmentían lo que veían en el libro, en ese libro que él había encontrado tan interesante. Ron leyó los consejos y los encontró aún más reales y divertidos:

"_Lo único que necesitas para ser un mago caballero y galante es salvarla de un trol de las montañas con un perfecto Wingardium Leviosa, créeme, ella caerá rendida a tus pies, al igual que el trol"._

"_De vez en cuando llámala sabelotodo insufrible, a las mujeres les encanta saber que te interesas en ella por su inteligencia y no por su aspecto físico"._

"_La próxima vez que te proponga un proyecto, apóyala, no te burles de que quiera salvar criaturas mágicas"._

"_Recuérdale constantemente lo inteligente que es"._

"_Déjala ganar de vez en cuando en el ajedrez mágico"._

"_Defiéndela de los tontos que la llaman sangre sucia, aún cuando eso te tenga vomitando babosas toda la tarde"._

"_No intentes darle celos besándote con otras o podrías verte atacado nuevamente por una bandada de canarios asesinos"._

Ron continuó leyendo, todo el libro tenía pequeñas anotaciones de Hermione y sonrió al ver que por lo menos iba por el buen camino…


	20. Cry

_Hecho núm. 20_

_Ron fue el único chico por el que Hermione lloró._

Durante los cinco primeros años de vida de Rose y los tres de Hugo, Ron estuvo constantemente ausente. Aunque la guerra había terminado, como auror, Ron y el resto del departamento tenían que asegurarse de que todo continuara en paz por lo que Ron no estaba mucho tiempo en casa… y si a eso le sumaban sus fines de semana ayudando a Geroge en la tienda, sobra decir que sus hijos lo veían poco.

Situación por la que se prometió a él mismo y a sus hijos que por lo menos un fin de semana al mes sería completamente suyo. A los niños les encantó esa idea y pasaban días enteros planeando lo que harían en su fin de semana especial. A Hermione le fascinaba esa idea, amaba a sus hijos, pero tener un fin de semana para ella solo… sólo digamos que se lo merecía.

Diez años después, Ron y sus dos hijos se disponían a salir un sábado por la mañana. Durante algunos años se dedicaron a realizar las actividades favoritas de Rose, lo que significaba que visitaban muchos museos y bibliotecas, luego, Hugo decidió que eso era sumamente aburrido y opto por pelear por los parques de diversiones, cines y centros comerciales… al final se había decidió que cada uno decidiría la actividad del mes, un mes a la vez.

Ese mes era el turno de Hugo y como tal, él había decidido que quería ir al cine y después comer en el centro comercial y por último helados en Florean Fortescue. Por suerte, Ron sabía moverse muy bien en el mundo muggle y sus hijos constantemente le pedían ir y pasar sus fines de semana ahí.

Aunque la película de acción que había elegido Hugo no agrado mucho a Rose, tuvo mejor tacto que su hermano al decirle que la había encontrado interesante y no completamente aburrida y pesada, tal como él calificaba todas las elecciones de su hermana. Pasear por el centro comercial fue una mejor experiencia, sobre todo porque Ron les había hecho algunos regalos y la comida muggle era más interesante y divertida que la de los magos, sobre todo la pizza y los refrescos. Comieron más de lo que Hermione habría considerado adecuado, además de atiborrarse con dulces y comida chatarra, en verdad se estaban divirtiendo…

O eso pensó Rose hasta que llegaron al Callejón Diagon e intentaron encontrar una mesa en la abarrotada heladería. Lo que vieron sus ojos fue más de lo que su cerebro, lleno de azúcar y cafeína, pudo procesar.

-¡Quiero irme a casa! – soltó lo más bajo y tranquila que pudo. Hugo ya se encontraba peleando con dos brujas ancianas por la última mesa libre del lugar y Ron había hecho el amago de ir a detenerlo cuando la voz preocupada y nerviosa de Rose lo detuvo. – ¡Por favor!

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Ron se preocupó. No era normal que su hija se pusiera tan nerviosa de la nada. Luego recordó toda la comida chatarra que le había comprado y pensó que tal vez le había caído mal, Hermione siempre se había preocupado por alimentarlos sanamente – ¿Te duele algo?

-¡La mesa es nuestra! – gritó Hugo y apartó a empujones a las dos brujas. Sonrió a su padre y hermana con tal triunfalidad que no le cabía en el rostro. – Vengan a sentarse.

-¡Papá, por favor! – suplicó Rose en voz baja.

Ron pensó que eso tenía que ser verdaderamente grave, su hija nunca se ponía de esa forma y él estaba comenzando a preocuparse al ver lo pálida que se ponía según pasaban los segundos.

-No nos vamos a quedar – informó Ron a su hijo. El rostro de Hugo reflejó pura devastación.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó molesto. – ¡Yo quiero un helado!

-Tu hermana no se siente bien.

-¡Yo quiero un helado! – Hugo estaba a punto de iniciar su berrinche. A veces Rose podía ser verdaderamente insensible a las necesidades de los demás.

-¡Papá! – insistió Rose, temblaba levemente y luchaba por controlar sus lágrimas.

-¡No! – grito Hugo. – ¡De aquí no nos vamos antes de que yo me coma un helado!

Los reclamos de Hugo se escucharon por todo el local, las miradas se volvieron a ellos y ese fue el momento en que Scorpius Malfoy decidió dejar de besar a su acompañante para poner atención al escándalo que se estaba llevando a cabo. La mirada gris de Scorpius se encontró con la azul de Rose un segundo antes de que la joven saliera corriendo del lugar.

-¡Rose!

-¡Rose, espera!

Los gritos de su padre y de Scorpius se confundieron en sus oídos mientras intentaba salir del lugar lo más rápido que podía. Ron no se dio cuenta de nada pero Hugo sí.

Rose nunca creyó en ese hombre gordo, viejo, barbón y vestido de rojo del cual le habían hablado los abuelos Granger, que cada año recorría el mundo entero entregando juguetes a los niños buenos, como tampoco creía en el hada de los dientes, sus abuelos eran dentistas, gente inteligente, no deberían ir por el mundo contando esas mentiras a los niños pequeños. Tampoco creía en los cuentos de hadas que la tía Fleur acostumbraba a contarle cuando se quedaba a dormir en El Refugio, mucho menos en esos seres extraterrestres de los cuales adoraba hablar Lucy o en todas las ideas esotéricas que tenía la tía Audrey. Rose sólo creía en lo que podía ver, tocar y sentir, pero por sobre todas las cosas, creía en el amor verdadero, el tipo de amor que veía en sus padres y también creía que ella lo había encontrado al lado de Scorpius…

Cuando Hermione regresó a su casa, después de un merecido día de descanso en el spa, lo que menos esperaba encontrarse era a su marido gritando desesperado a la puerta cerrada de su hija y a Hugo intentando mediar entre los dos.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó intentando hacerse escuchar en medio del caos.

-Creo que Rose está enferma. – Le dijo preocupado. – Llegamos a comer helados y comenzó a temblar, estaba pálida y tal vez le dolía el estómago, pero no me abre la puerta.

-¡Guarden silencio! – pidió Hermione. Ron y Hugo se detuvieron en medio de los terribles gritos que estaban pegando. – Rose, querida, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, solo me duele un poco la cabeza – respondió, pero para todos era obvio que había algo más. Rose nunca lloraba de la forma tan desesperada como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

-Abre la puerta, querida, queremos verte, saber que estas bien – insistió Hermione, ahora ella también estaba verdaderamente preocupada.

-No me pasa nada, ya se me está quitando el dolor – mintió. Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, su hermano lo sabía, sus padres lo sabía.

-Rose, ¡abre la puerta ahora mismo o lo hago yo! – Ron sintió que la preocupación le iba a cavar un hoyo en el estómago. Su hija era una niña feliz, no de las que lloran por nada.

-¡No! Déjenme en paz – insistió. – ¡Ya les dije que no me pasa nada! – ese era un grito desesperado.

-¡Claro que te pasa algo! – el grito de su hermano se adelantó al de su padre, él no iba a permitir que su hermana sufriera por un idiota. – ¡Te pasa el idiota de Scorpius Malfoy!

Hugo no se dio cuenta del error que acababa de cometer hasta que vio el rostro contorsionado de ira de su padre y la sorpresa en el de su madre. Él mismo se sorprendió de la tontería que acababa de cometer, Rose le había pedido que no dijera nada y él se lo había prometido pero al escuchar el estado en el que se encontraba su hermana… no había podido contenerse.

-¿QUÉ? – el grito de Ron llegó unos segundos tarde pero expresó más de lo que esa simple palabra pudo decir. Hugo pudo ver como las orejas de su padre se ponían tan rojas como su cabello e intento desaparecer. El llanto de Rose dejó de oírse y Hermione parecía incapaz de decir nada que sonara coherente. – ¡Explícate! – la orden de su padre lo hizo temblar.

-Rose y Scorpius tuvieron una cita secreta antes de salir de vacaciones, yo los descubrí besándose cuando regresaban…

Pero eso no terminaba de explicar el malestar de Rose, eso sólo era una fantasía de Hugo, las cosas no podían ser así. Los golpes que Ron dio a la puerta pusieron a temblar a la casa entera. No quería comprender lo que le acaba de decir su hijo, tenía que ser una mentira. Ya lo había dicho Rose, era solo un dolor de cabeza, nada más, tenía que ser eso porque la otra perspectiva era… ¡No!, a Rose sólo le dolía la cabeza, ella lo había dicho. Rose era su princesa, la niña de sus ojos, su pequeño ángel y como tal no podía estar enamorada de una serpiente… de esa asquerosa y traicionera serpiente que era Scorpius Malfoy.

Porque Ron forzó su cerebro más allá de lo que él mismo creía posible y analizó paso por paso la heladería, las personas que estaban ahí, las acciones que realizaban y pudo verlo todo con tal claridad que se sintió un tonto por no haberlo visto antes: Rose tenía esa enorme y radiante sonrisa cuando cruzaron la puerta, estaba feliz, no había nada malo en su mundo, no hasta que comienzan a buscar una mesa, ese fue el momento en que sus ojos se clavaron en la esquina izquierda del local y su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ron no quería comprenderlo, no aún, porque en esa esquina se encontraba un joven rubio acompañado de una muchachita cualquiera, una más de las tantas que hay y que no es su pequeña Rose, pero no están conversando, tampoco están comiendo de su helado, el rubio estúpido, en el que no había reparado anteriormente, porque era insignificante, estaba besándose con la joven.

Scorpius Malfoy, él mismo degenerado que había besado a su hija, ahora estaba besando a otra. Rose también lo había visto, ese era el por qué de su reacción, el por qué de su dolor. Luego vino el grito de Hugo y todos voltearon a verlos, incluidos el rubio estúpido y la joven poco agraciada con la que estaba, porque Rose era mil veces más hermosa, más inteligente, más perfecta. Ron incluso puede ver la mirada que compartieron su hija y el bastardo aquel antes de que la primera saliera corriendo del lugar; Ron se puede ver a su mismo saliendo detrás de ella y escuchar como su grito se confunde con el del Malfoy… Ron lo comprendió todo: ¡ese maldito bastardo le acababa de romper el corazón a su hija, a su pequeña niña!

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Ron se quedo petrificado al ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hija, el dolor que su pequeña niña sentía lo traspasó y se apoderó de él un instinto asesino que él mismo creyó enterrado después de la guerra. Porque es la misma mirada que tenía Hermione muchos años atrás, esa mirada de dolor, de tristeza, de decepción que le dedico cuando él besó a Lavender…

¡Esa asquerosa serpiente no va a ser la causa de la tristeza de su hija! ¡Primero lo mata!

Hermione lo detuvo antes de que diera un paso siquiera. No tuvo que usar Legilimancia para conocer las intenciones de su esposo y a donde se dirigían sus pasos, también pudo ver que estaba usando todo el autocontrol que poseía para no desatar esa ira asesina que hervía dentro de él.

-¡Ron, por favor! – La suplica de Hermione no surtió efecto.

-Papá… – es el dolor en la voz de su hija lo que por fin lo detiene el tiempo suficiente para que piense mejor las cosas.

-¡Ese bastardo me va a escuchar! – tal vez no pueda matarlo, pero si causarle un daño terrible.

-¡No! – Ron se detiene ante la rotundidad que expresó su hija. – Él no vale la pena. – Rose podía soportar muchas cosas, pero no podía permitir que su padre, su héroe, se metiera en problemas por alguien que…

Ron siente que se le rompe el corazón al ver la tristeza de su hija. ¿Qué puede hacer él para hacerla sentir mejor? En esos momentos no puede pensar en nada; él haría cualquier cosa por su pequeña y si ella no quiere que su padre vaya y le rompa la cara al malnacido que le rompió el corazón…

-Iré a dar una vuelta. – dijo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse. De alguna u otra forma tenía que sacarse el coraje que sentía.

-Hugo, ve con él y no permitas que cometa una tontería. – Hermione conoce muy bien a su marido y lo mejor para él en esos momentos es no estar solo.

-¡Claro! – Hugo observó a su madre y antes de marcharse le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermana. – ¡Tu eres mil veces más hermosa que esa descerebrada de Toria Grey! – Después salió corriendo detrás de su padre, quien era perfectamente capaz de asesinar al más joven de los Malfoy.

Hermione apenas si tuvo tiempo de ver desaparecer a su hijo cuando volvió a escuchar el llanto desconsolado de su hija.

A sus 15 años recién cumplidos, Rose creía que su vida era perfecta. Tenía unos padres que la amaban por sobre todas las cosas, un hermano que siempre estaba dispuesto a apoyarla (aunque a veces fuera algo cabeza dura), una enorme familia en la cual se sentía segura y protegida y un joven al que quería… o eso hasta que lo había descubierto besándose con la "descerebrada" de Toria Grey.

Lloró, lloró como nunca antes había llorado por nada. Ella que no creía en esas tonterías del mal de amores, en el dolor físico que se experimentaba cuando a una le rompían en corazón, que tomaba como tontas las novelas rosa, esas que le encantaban tanto a la prima Victoire… todo eso y más había experimentado desde que le habían roto el corazón.

Hermione observó a su hija y se sintió reflejada en esos sentimientos que estaba experimentando. El dolor de un corazón roto era lo peor que se podía sentir, incluso peor que una tortura de Bellatrix Black…

-Ya pasará querida. – Hermione se sentó a su lado y le acarició su cabello. – Te lo aseguro, el dolor se detendrá.

Rose se estremeció bajo las caricias de su madre. Sus palabras no le resultaban confortantes. ¿Qué sabía ella del dolor? ¿Qué sabía ella lo que significa tener el corazón roto? Ella, que siempre tuvo a su lado al hombre de su vida; ella que fue correspondida y amada, ella que nunca había sufrido por amor, ella que nunca había llorado por un hombre porque papá siempre la había querido...

-Tú no sabes lo que estoy sintiendo – le dijo al fin. – Tú no sabes lo que es llorar por un chico.

Hermione sintió una estocada en el pecho. Claro que ella había sentido todo el dolor que su hija estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El problema era que ella siempre le había contado la historia retocada a sus hijos, una en la que no hablaba de todas las veces que había llorado por culpa de un chico pelirrojo y pecoso llamado Ronald Weasley.

-Claro que he llorado por un chico – le aseguró. – Tú padre es el único chico que me ha hecho llorar.

-¿Qué? – Rose no podía comprender lo que le había dicho su madre, no quería. Estaba hablando del príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que su madre siempre le había contado antes de dormir, del hombre que se enfrentó a un troll por ella, a moritfagos, a Slytherins insensibles, a la misma guerra por ella.

La historia de amor de sus padres era el único motivo por el cual Rose creía en el amor, creía en las princesas y en los príncipes, en la lucha por los sentimientos verdaderos y puros, la única razón por la cual ella se había enamorado de Scorpius Malfoy…

-Lloré por tu padre cuando me llamó sabelotodo insufrible y que ese era el motivo por el cual no tenía amigos – comenzó a narrarle Hermione. – Lloré por él cuando consideró que una rata era más importante que nuestra amistad, lloré por él cuando no me invitó al Baile de navidad porque no me consideraba una chica lo bastante hermosa para ser su pareja, ni siquiera me consideraba una chica… – las lágrimas en los ojos de Hermione no eran por Ron, sino por el dolor que sentía por su hija. – Lloré por él cuando besó a otra chica y se hizo su novio, lloré por él cuando me dejó sola en medio de la guerra…

-¿Por qué me mentiste? – preguntó sintiéndose aún peor que antes. No quería seguir escuchando, no quería enterarse de todo el dolor que le había causado su padre a su madre. No quería enterarse que su papá no era el príncipe azul que ella siempre había creído que era.

-Porque para mí eso no es más que historia olvidada – le respondió Hermione. – Porque tú padre me ha hecho tan feliz que supera con creces todas esas veces que me hizo llorar. Porque él siempre regresaba a mi lado y borraba con sonrisas interminables todo el dolor que me había causado.

-¡Eso no lo justifica! – le soltó Rose. – Yo siempre creí que papá era tú príncipe azul, una persona incapaz de hacerte daño…

Pero Rose no pudo continuar porque las lágrimas se lo impedían. Enterarse de la verdad había sido aún más doloroso que el hecho de que Scorpius la engañara. Ella siempre había sido feliz, siempre había creído que su padre, el máximo príncipe azul que pudiera existir, nunca había dañado a la princesa que era su madre… Su padre, el hombre que más la había querido jamás, también había sido el único hombre que había hecho llorar a su madre.

No era ninguna ilusa, sabía que el dolor existía en el mundo pero había sido lo bastante tonta como para creer en las historias de su mamá, creer que ella también podía encontrar a su príncipe azul y ser tan feliz como lo había sido sus padres. Era lo único que anhelaba… vivir una historia de amor tan bonita como la de sus papás.

-¿Por qué nos hacen llorar? – le preguntó arrojándose a su regazo. – Yo creí que Scorpius me quería…

-No sé cuáles son los sentimientos de Scorpius – le respondió con sinceridad. – Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que tú padre me demostraba su amor de otras formas y no importaba todas las veces que peleáramos o llorara por él, él siempre regresaba a mi lado y me demostraba que yo era lo más importante en su vida – Rose se controló un poco. – Tal vez Scorpius no sea el amor que tú esperabas pero puede ser que lo encuentres más adelante.

Rose encontró algo de consuelo en las palabras de su madre pero en su corazón aún reinaba el dolor, la desesperación y la terrible certeza de que Scorpius era el único hombre que ella amaría.

Por eso había mantenido en secreto su amistad con él, su enamoramiento y por último la cita, misma que había descubierto su hermano, porque sabía que su padre se pondría furioso, porque odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con los Malfoy y nunca permitiría que fueran novios…

Rose sonrió con perversa diversión, ahora ya no tenía que preocuparse porque su padre se negara a su relación porque esta era ahora cosa del pasado, lamentable, pero tenía que superarlo, de nada servía llorar por la pócima derramada, si tenía solución había esperanza pero lo de ella era caso perdido.

Tal vez Ron fuera el único chico que había hecho llorar a Hermione pero Rose apenas había comenzado a llorar, sólo esperaba que lo que venía delante no fuera tan desalentador como todo lo que le había dicho esa noche su madre…

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Me gustaría tomarme este momento para agradecer a todas las personas que han sido tan amables de dejar un cometario a lo largo de los capítulos (Hechos) en verdad me han alegrado el día. También agradecer a las 16 personas que me tienen agregadas en sus favoritos, eso es verdaderamente genial. Al igual a las 15 personas que me tienen en Follow ._

_Para Guest, muchas gracias por tu comentario._

_Lu: que emoción me da volver a saber de ti y qué bueno que sigues la historia. En verdad me gustaría estar en mayor contacto pero al parecer el internet no me quiere mucho en estos momentos, así que aprovecho cada segundo que me regala :P Espero que podamos seguir en contacto._

_Saludos_

_Leanne Black_


	21. Cicatrices

_Hecho núm. 21_

_Ron acariciaba y besaba todas las mañanas la cicatriz que Hermione tenía en el antebrazo._

Ron Weasley se observó al espejo. Acabada de bañarse y pensó que a sus treinta y tantos años que tenía, dos hijos y un matrimonio, conservaba una muy buena condición física. Lo único que marcaba su piel blanca eran las múltiples pecas que caracterizaban a todos los Weasley. Él no llevaba ni una sola cicatriz que le recordara la guerra vivida en la piel.

En algún momento de su vida había tenido los antebrazos cubiertos por feas y profundas marcas producidas por los cerebros que había tocado en el Departamento de Misterios durante su quinto año. Tardaron algunos meses en desaparecer y cuando lo habían hecho fue sin dejar ni una sola cicatriz, y él que había deseado tanto tener una… eso sin duda le daría suerte con las chicas.

Durante años estuvo celoso de la cicatriz en forma de rayo que llevaba su mejor amigo en la frente y todo lo que representaba. Él quería toda esa atención, ese reconocimiento y la fama. Ahora, años después de terminada la guerra, no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no agradeciera ser Ronald Weasley y no Harry Potter.

En su familia, al parecer, las cicatrices se llevaban en el alma. Lo suyo no era tener la piel marcada, llevar cicatrices visibles para todo el mundo, no, lo suyo era rasgarse el alma y sentirla cicatrizar lentamente. Tal vez Bill era el único que rompía con su nada agradable tradición. Bien lo había dicho la señora Pomfrey cuando lo había atendido después de la batalla en el departamento de misterios: _los recuerdos dejan marcas duraderas_. A Ron le gustaba aplicar esa frase a las cicatrices que marcaban el alma de su familia.

Y si alguien podía dar fe de esas cicatrices era su madre. Molly Weasley cargaba marcas de dos guerras, en las cuales había perdido a sus dos hermanos y un hijo, además de un montón de amigos. Ron recordaba todo el dolor que había invadido a su madre después de la guerra, de todo lo que se había abandonado y todo el tiempo que le había tomado para recuperar algo de normalidad en su vida… ella le había dicho: _el dolor no se supera, se aprende a vivir con él_, y Ron no podía más que darle la razón.

De las cicatrices de George no le gustaba pensar, su hermano aún seguía sufriendo y quien sabe cuánto tiempo continuaría haciéndolo.

Ron odiaba todas y cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban el alma de su familia, odiaba las que él mismo cargaba pero por sobre todas las cicatrices, odiaba la que tenía Hermione en su antebrazo, la misma que él besaba todas las mañanas y acariciaba por las noches, quería borrarla para así evitarle el dolor a Hermione cada vez que la veía.

La palabra "Sangre sucia" era apenas visible, era de un rosado claro y siempre que Ron la tocaba, parecía tener unos grados menos en comparación al resto de la temperatura que tenía el resto del cuerpo. Fleur había hecho todo lo que pudo para quitarla pero no había podido dejar la piel de Hermione libre de esa terrible marca, incluso la señora Pomfrey la había revisado pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, la marcara quedaría ahí.

Ron no sabía cuales cicatrices eran peores: las que eran visibles o las que se llevaban marcadas en el alma, pero con el paso de los años había comprendido que lo mejor era seguir el consejo que le había dado su madre y hacer todo lo posible por rodea de amor todo el dolor que acompañaba a esas cicatrices.


	22. Tarea

_Hecho núm. 22_

_Mientras estaban en Hogwarts, Ron pretendía no saber cómo hacer su tarea sólo para que Hermione se acercara a él y lo ayudara._

Ron terminó de leer el capítulo dedicado a la Oclumancia y se sintió verdaderamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Lo había leído de cabo a rabo de una sola vez, lo había comprendido todo y habían sido sus buenas 70 páginas. Ya se podía ver a él mismo haciendo la redacción en un tiempo record, algo impresionante tratándose de una tarea asignada por Snape.

Deberían darle un reconocimiento. Al paso en el que iba, ser auror sería pan comido.

Apenas había comenzado a sacar el pergamino, las plumas y la tinta cuando el resoplido molesto de Seamus lo desconcertó por completo. Se había dejado caer en la silla vacía que había a su lado y observaba molesto la pila de libros que tenía delante de él, maldecía por lo bajo y pasaba hojas con una fuerza innecesaria.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Ron sabía a la perfección que no podría hacer nada hasta que Seamus guardara silencio o se fuera.

-¡No entiendo ni una maldita palabra de lo que viene aquí! – soltó verdaderamente molesto. – Pareciera que Snape quiere reprobar a la mitad de la clase con esta estúpida tarea.

-Puedo ayudarte… – Ron ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar porque la cara de sorpresa de Seamus lo hizo sentir furioso.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú comprendiste todo esto?

-Si no me crees, pues ve y pídeselo a alguien más – Ron comenzó a recoger sus cosas pero Seamus lo detuvo.

-Disculpa, es sólo que Snape me tiene estresado… – Seamus le sonrió. – En verdad me gustaría que me explicaras.

Ron comenzó a explicarle todo lo que había leído y lo que había comprendido. Después de unos quince minutos comprendió lo que Hermione sentía cada vez que le explicaba a él algo que no comprendía del todo, pero Seamus parecía ser aún más estresante de lo que él mismo creía. Le tomó cerca de 45 minutos hacer que Seamus lo comprendiera todo, luego de eso, no le quedaron ganas de volver a hacer el papel de su amiga con nadie más.

Una vez que Seamus terminó de revisar sus notas y corroborar una que otra cosa con Ron, tomó sus cosas y lo dejó al fin solo para poder iniciar su propia redacción. Por supuesto que le había explicado a la perfección las cosas pero se había guardado algunos datos interesantes que seguramente le darían unos buenos puntos con Snape. De nuevo alistó sus cosas pero decidió corroborar un último dato para tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

Cuando Hermione entró en la biblioteca para buscar un poco más de información para la redacción de Snape no esperaba encontrarse a Ron acaparando una mesa. Era tan raro que no se sorprendió al ver su cara de molestia al consultar todos esos libros que había elegido. ¿Qué clase de amiga sería ella si no lo ayudaba? Después de todo Ron había hecho un esfuerzo por hacerlo solo, además de que tenía que hacer mucho esfuerza con el Quidditch…

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, yo puedo… – Ron levantó a vista y se encontró con los ojos castaños y la mejor sonrisa de su mejor amiga. Tal vez esa fue la ocasión en que su cerebro trabajo con mayor rapidez, dándole la respuesta correcta. – Sí, no termino de comprender esto de la Oclumancia.

Hermione le sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo y acercando una silla comenzó a explicarle todo aquello que él ya sabía pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo porque de esa forma pudo tenerla cerca y oler su cabello cada vez que ella daba vuelta a las hojas.

Tal vez le tomó más tiempo del que él había pensado hacer una redacción que había comprendido desde el principio pero cada segundo que pasaba al lado de Hermione valía mucho más que cualquier otra cosa.


	23. Sala de parto

_Hecho núm. 23_

_Ron se desmayó cuando Hermione estaba dando a luz a Rose._

Cuando Ginny y Harry anunciaron que estaban esperando a su primer hijo en la cena familiar en la Madriguera, Ron se alegró como no pensó que lo haría pero inmediatamente después sintió la mirada penetrante de su madre clavada en su nuca. Una cosa era que sus hermanos mayores tuvieran hijos antes que él, después de todo así es como debería ser, pero que la más pequeña se le adelantara… eso parecía no agradarle del todo a Molly Weasley; ella ya había asumido que Charlie no le daría nietos, tenía la cabeza en las nubes como para pensar en enamorarse de algo que no fueran los dragones o la sensación de felicidad absoluta que le producía el volar.

¡Tampoco es cómo si él y Hermione no lo estuvieran intentado! No lo habían hablado con todas sus letras pero era obvio que en algún momento ellos serían padres. Él quería una familia tan enorme y feliz como en la que él había crecido y Hermione, bueno, ella quería una familia. Se habían dedicado a ser felices y a disfrutarse mutuamente, vivir una adolescencia tardía y ser jóvenes adultos que viajaban y se divertían, era algo que se merecían después de haber salvado al mundo. Los hijos llegarían en el momento indicado.

Habían vivido juntos antes de casarse en un departamento en el centro de Londres y habían sido completamente felices ahí pero una vez casados habían comenzado a buscar casas en el campo. A Ron le estresaba la vida de la ciudad, él prefería ver el pasto verde y basto, el cielo y las nubes, no la contaminación y el ajetreo de la ciudad. Hermione había crecido en los suburbios de Londres y aunque le gustaba la cuidad, sabía que el campo era un mejor lugar para criar a sus hijos, porque ella sabía que habría hijos en el futuro.

Por lo mismo había terminado comprando una bonita propiedad a unos cuatro kilómetros de distancia de la Madriguera; Hermione lo había pensado bastante, tal vez no era tan buena idea vivir tan cerca de su suegra pero en verdad le encantaba ese lugar y Ron ya había hecho planes para construir una alberca en el patio trasero…

Ahí construyeron una bonita casa de dos pisos, cuatro recamaras y con una cocina y una sala lo bastante grandes para contener a toda la familia Weasley.

Tanto la casa, como su madre, estaban pidiendo pequeños y llorones niños pelirrojos que la habitaran, tal vez ya era hora de que él y Hermione se pusieran a trabajar más duro en eso de aumentar su pequeña familia de dos, o de lo contrario su madre nunca se lo perdonaría…

_- Meses después -_

-¡Eres un insensible, desconsiderado y mal esposo! – el grito de Hermione casi le perforó los tímpanos. - ¡Te quiero fuera de mi casa!

Ron cerró la puerta en el momento perfecto para evitar que un florero se estrellara en su cabeza. En verdad no podía recordar cómo es que había iniciado la discusión que desató el malhumor de su esposa, toda la ira del infierno se había apoderado de ella y había comenzado a gritar incoherencias y a arrojar objetos por todos lados.

Bueno, tal vez sí había dicho algo que podía ser tomado como algo insensible, sobre todo ahora que su esposa estaba tan próxima al término de su embarazo, pero tampoco era para que lo corriera y le arrojara objetos a la cabeza. Por supuesto que había tratado con mujeres embarazas con anterioridad, entiéndase su propia hermana y sus cuñadas pero nada comparado con los interminables cambios de humor de su propia esposa: en un segundo esta eufórica, al otro triste, para pasar de la hiperactividad a la somnolencia, de la felicidad al enojo… interminables cambios que, francamente, estaban minando la poca salud mental que le quedaba.

Al final decidió que sería suicida intentar volver a la casa en esos momentos, por lo cual prefirió visitar a su hermana, ella por lo menos ya había dado a luz y era mucho más fácil de tratar, sobre todo porque tenía que hacerse cargo de dos pequeños niños que demandaban constantemente su atención.

Se apreció en el parque que estaba enfrente de Grimmauld Place y de ahí siguió su camino. La antigua mansión de los Black había cambiado enormemente desde que los Potter se habían instalado ahí: las cabezas decapitadas de los elfos domésticos habían dejado de ser la decoración principal para dejar paso a fotografías familiares y uno que otro garabato deforme del pequeño James, el verde de las paredes había sido sustituido por colores claros y armoniosos elegidos por Ginny y Molly, dándole a la lúgubre mansión un inconfundible toque hogareño que tanto adoraba Harry; el jardín había sido regenerado y ahora estaba adornado por miles de bonitas flores, juegos infantiles y una interminable mesa para las reuniones familiares; los muebles también habían sido sustituidos por unos más modernos y de diferentes colores alegres. El árbol genealógico de los Black aún ocupaba su lugar pero Ginny había convertido ese salón en el despacho de Harry, así no se perdería por completo esa habitación.

El único elemento decorativo que no habían podido eliminar, a pesar de todos sus intentos, fue el retrato de Walburga Black. Meses interminables fueron los que necesitaron para moverlo del salón principal al ático que siempre permanecía cerrado, fue un trabajo pesado pero por lo menos ahora ya no tenían que preocuparse por tener que soportar los horribles chillidos de esa loca mujer.

Ron aún se sorprendía de lo increíblemente cambiada que estaba la casa y lo bonita que la había dejado su hermana. Si algún Black pusiera un pie ahí, seguramente pensaría que se había equivocado de dirección… probablemente Sirius hubiera sido el único que hubiera apreciado el cambio pero desafortunadamente ya no estaba ahí para verlo.

Cuando Harry lo recibió en la puerta, lo primero que Ron pudo notar fue el cansancio y las ojeras que recorrían sus ojos. Él sabía que ese era su destino pero esperaba que su niña fuera un poco más tranquila que el resto de sus sobrinos. Después de saludarse e ir a ver a su hermana y sus dos sobrinos, se sentaron a ver dormir al pequeño Albus mientras James hacía una y mil cosas para llamar la atención de los mayores, ya era todo un pequeño demonio a su escaso año y meses.

-¿Cómo está Hermione? – preguntó Ginny una vez que se hubo agotado el tema de sus hijos. – ¿Por qué no te acompañó?

Ron suspiró. En realidad no quería llegar a ese tema porque las últimas cuatro semanas se las había pasado huyendo del malhumor de su esposa a las casas de sus diferentes hermanos y padres, en todas esas ocasiones, las mujeres habían terminado dándole la razón a Hermione y regañándolo un poco más a él.

-Discutimos por algo y casi me rompe la cabeza con un florero. – Harry le dedicó una mirada de comprensión pero Ginny no se mostró indulgente.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Ron ya se esperaba una cosa así.

-Puede que le haya dicho que estaba siendo algo exagerada y que debería controlar mejor sus emociones, que el hecho de que estuviera embarazada no le daba derecho a comportarse como una maniática. – Incluso Harry movió la cabeza en forma negativa, Ginny le sonrió de forma indulgente, como si no pudiera creer que su hermano fuera tan tonto. – Creo que esta ocasión se me fue de la mano…

-¡Ya lo creo! – la mirada de Ginny fue severa pero al final le sonrió. – Sólo discúlpate y llévale un regalo bastante caro para que no intenta matarte de nuevo con un florero.

Ron termino comiendo con ellos. No tenía ánimos de volver a discutir con su esposa; lo único que lo mantenía en pie era saber que ya estaban a dos semanas y después él tendría de vuelta a su esposa y a su hermosa hija… sólo dos semanas, dos semanas más.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Ron comenzó a plantearse la idea de quedarse a dormir ahí con la excusa de que Ginny necesitaba ayuda con el bebé pero luego se dio cuenta que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas pero seguro que si se quedaba a cenar, no cambiaría mucho las cosas…

-En fin, le dije a mi editor que tendría mi reportaje para el final de la semana, de esa forma podía tomarme un par de días para…

Pero Ginny no pudo terminar de expresar su idea porque en ese momento una lechuza ingresó al comedor con gran estropicio. Con los años, Pig se había vuelto un poco más responsable pero su falta de tacto continuaba siendo tan mala como la de un niño con hiperactividad; dejó caer un enorme sobre rojo frente a Ron y voló describiendo círculos, feliz de haber entregado la carta antes de que estallara. Ron no había recibido una de esas desde sus años de estudiante y había creído que nunca más recibiría otra.

¡Tendría que haber regresado a casa desde hacía horas!

-¿ACASO ERES UN TONTO? – la voz de su madre inundó el comedor y le puso la carne de gallina, nunca la había escuchado tan furiosa. - ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DEJAR A TU ESPOSA EMBARAZADA SOLA, COMPLETAMENTE SOLA TAN CERCA DE SU FECHA DE ALUMBRAMIENTO? ¿QUÉ CLASE DE PADRE DESCONSIDERADO Y NEGLIGENTE ERES? ¡YO NO CRÍE A MIS HIJOS PARA QUE FUERAN UNOS BRUTOS DESCONCIDERADOS! – Ron tenía las orejas coloradas y la vergüenza que sentía lo tenía clavado en su silla. - ¡Y si acaso te interesa, tú esposa está a punto de dar a luz! ¡TRAE INMEDIATAMENTE TU TRASERO A SAN MUNGO!

Harry y Ginny se levantaron de sus sillas como si hubieran sido víctimas de un hechizo punzante pero Ron parecía estar petrificado. Las palabras de su madre aún resonaban en sus oídos y él parecía que no terminaba de comprender el significado. Hermione estaba embarazada, eso sí que lo había comprendido; que era un tonto, un bruto, algo desconsiderado, puede ser pero se esforzaba por no serlo todo el tiempo; negligente, jamás; pero que Hermione estaba a punto de dar a luz, eso sí que no lo había comprendido, aún faltaban dos semanas, dos semanas más…

-¡Ron! ¡RON! – Harry lo sacudió tan fuerte como pudo pero su amigo aún parecía estar sufriendo un derrame o un ataque. - ¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Hermione va a dar a luz!

Cuando Ron dio por fin con la sala de maternidad, toda su familia ya estaba reunida en la sala de espera. La mirada que le dedicó su madre fue suficiente para que toda la sangre en su cuerpo se volviera hielo puro, en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para escuchar más de sus reclamos así que se volvió hacia el sanador más cercano e intentó sonar coherente:

-Mi esposa… tendría que entrar… soy Ron Weasley… voy a… ella va a dar a luz… – no sonó para nada coherente pero al parecer el sanador estaba acostumbrado a la incoherencia de los padres primerizos porque inmediatamente sonrió.

-Acompáñeme, señor Weasley, su esposa ha estado preguntando por usted.

Ron sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición. ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Hermione? ¿Tendrían floreros en la sala de parto?

Los colores claros del lugar no lo tranquilizaron en lo absoluto, todo lo contrario, parecía que en cualquier momento todas esa paredes rosas, cremas y lilas lo sepultarían vivo. Apenas si puso atención a lo que le decía el sanador, mucho menos fue capaz de sentir cuando le pusieron unas batas extrañas encima de su ropa y todos esos hechizos limpiadores que le estaban lanzando al cuerpo.

Ya podía escuchar la historia que le contarían años adelante a su hija: _"Sí, el irresponsable de tú padre hizo enojar a la santa de tú mamá, le provocó un enorme disgusto, lo que ocasionó tu temprano nacimiento. Ni siquiera estuvo presente cuando la fuente de Hermione se rompió, estaba oculto en casa de tus tíos, de no ser por la santa de tu abuela, hubieras nacido junto en la sala de estar. Y si eso te parece poco, llego tarde y no estuvo al lado de tu mamá durante todo el tiempo"_. Bonita historia la que le esperaba a su hija.

Para su sorpresa, sí había un florero en la sala de parto pero afortunadamente estaba fuera del alcance de Hermione. Había mucha gente a su alrededor, lanzaban constantemente hechizos sobre diferentes partes del cuerpo de Hermione, pero sobre todo en su vientre abultado, una enfermera la tomaban de mano y le susurraba palabras de aliento, el sanador que lo había acompañado se sumó al cuidado de su esposa, otro ya estaba en posición para recibir a su hija.

-¡Ron! – el alivió en la voz de Hermione lo regresó a la realidad. Se sintió como un estúpido al estar parado junto a la puerta sin hacer nada, Hermione alzó la mano para que se la tomara y él se acercó torpemente, la enfermera se hizo a un lado para que Ron pudiera acercarse. - ¡Perdóname!

-¡Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte! – le dijo sintiéndose aún peor que antes. Su madre tenía razón, era un bruto negligente. – ¡Tú eres la que tiene que perdonarme! Fui un insensible, un bruto, no tendría que haberte dicho todas esas cosas. Te amo demasiado y lo último que quería hacer era lastimarte… – Pero Ron no pudo seguir disculpándose porque Hermione dio un terrible grito.

-¡Ya viene, él bebé ya viene! – el sanador dio indicaciones silenciosas y todos los reunidos hicieron varias cosas a la vez: varios acercaron una cuna y comenzaron a lanzar diferentes hechizos, otros tomaron mantas y se mostraron atentos a lo que se avecinaba, otros continuaron lanzando hechizos, que al parecer no ayudaban a Hermione con su dolor.

-¡Respira! – Ron recordó las indicaciones que le habían dado en el tonto curso muggle al que había asistido con Hermione. – Tranquilízate y respira – Hermione le dedicó una mirada de furia pero al parecer el dolor que sentía le impedía hablar. – ¡Aprieta mi mano y todo va a estar bien! – ese fue un error. La fuerza con la que Hermione le apretó la mano lo agarró por sorpresa. – ¡Me lastimas, suelta mi mano! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Ya te voy a dar yo dolor, Ronald Weasley! – Hermione no sólo no lo soltó sino que apretó con mayor fuerza.

-¡Puje! ¡El bebé ya viene! – Hermione soltó otro grito de dolor y apretó con más ganas la mano de Ron. - ¡Venga a ver, la cabeza ya está afuera!

Las cosas sucedieron con mayor rapidez de la que le hubiera gustado a Ron. Se estiró tanto como pudo para no soltar la mano de su esposa, apenas si pudo ver algo pero lo que vio fue mayor a sus fuerzas: la pequeña cabeza pelirroja de su bebé justo en medio de las piernas de su esposa, demasiadas manos para algo tan pequeño y frágil, toda clase de líquidos y secreciones realmente asquerosas y más sangre de la que él había visto en su vida. Todo antes sus ojos se volvió rojo, de un rojo sangre, después sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro y él dejo de enterarse de nada.

Cuando reaccionó, estaba tendido, cual largo era, en el suelo de la sala de partos, algo pegajoso y caliente le escurría de la frente, estaba mareado y parecía no recordar muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo: ¿de quién era el chillido que se escuchaba? ¿Dónde estaba? Y lo más importante ¿dónde estaba Hermione y por qué le dolía tanto la mano? Tal vez Hermione sí había acertado y lo había golpeado con el florero en la cabeza…

-¡Es una niña! – la voz alegre del sanador interrumpió su línea de pensamiento y él por fin recordó todo lo que había sucedido.

Hermione lloraba de alegría mientras el sanador le pasaba a su hija envuelta en una frazada rosa, la pequeña niña lloraba tanto como lo permitían sus pulmones, y vaya que era a muy buen volumen, pero en cuanto Hermione la acunó en sus brazos, se tranquilizó y dejo de llorar.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron es una hermosa niña! – se levantó tan deprisa que la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas pero eso le importó poco, quería ver a su bebé, a su pequeña Rose.

-¡Es hermosa! Es la niña más hermosa que he visto en toda mi vida – gruesas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro mientras besaba a su esposa en los labios y acariciaba la mejilla de su hija - ¡Te amo Hermione, me has hecho el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo! – y lo era en verdad, pero lo fue aún más cuando Hermione puso en sus brazos a su pequeña hija.

Una vez que el sanador terminó de atender a Hermione y la trasladaron a su habitación, todos los Weasley y Potter pudieron entrar y conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia: la pequeña Rose tenía la piel pálida como su padre, el cabello pelirrojo oscuro y los mismo y hermosos ojos castaños de su madre.

Ron estaba idiotizado, arrullaba a su pequeña mientras dejaba que su mujer contara toda la historia al resto de la familia, no tenía atención para nadie más que no fuera su hermosa bebé.

-¿Te desmayaste? – el grito de su madre lo sacó de su ensoñación. Otro capítulo más para la historia del bebé.

"_Y por si fuera poco, el tonto de tú padre va y se desmaya junto en el momento en que tú estabas naciendo. ¿Te mencionamos ya que también le dijo a tu madre que soltara su mano porque lo lastimaba?"_

Ya tendría él que ver como arreglaba las cosas para que cuando le contaran la historia de su nacimiento a su hija, no quedara como un completo irresponsable, mal esposo y por encima de todo eso, mal padre.

Y si eso no funcionaba, bueno, seguro que ya tendría tiempo para ser un buen padre en todo lo demás. Y también recordaría no volver a mirar en los próximos embarazos de Hermione. Porque tendría que haber otros embarazos, él estaba enamorado de esa pequeña y quería llenarla de hermanitos que la quisieran tanto como la quería él.

_- Nota de la autora -_

_Una tardía inspiración por el día de la madre, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gusto escribirla. Una sincera felicitación a todas las mamás de Fanfiction_

_Hola sol-ash, muchas gracias por tu cometario y me alegra que te gustara._


	24. Amortentia

_Hecho núm. 24_

_De la poción de amor, Hermione podía oler pasto recién cortado porque una vez vio a Ron cortando pasto en la Madriguera._

Hermione despertó en medio de un ajetreó que solo podía existir en la Madriguera. Ginny dormía plácidamente, bien podía estallar una guerra en medio de su habitación y ella continuaría durmiendo como si nada estuviera pasando, Hermione lo achacó al hecho de crecer al lado de seis hermanos, incluidos los gemelos, quienes en verdad no sabían lo que era la sutileza… ahora estaban en su pequeño departamento en el callejón Diagon.

En esta ocasión no fueron los gemelos quienes despertaron a Hermione, sino el olor a pasto recién cortado, los ruidos y maldiciones que le llegaban desde el jardín. Ginny había dejado la ventana abierta porque la noche anterior había hecho un calor terrible pero ahora lo que molestaba a Hermione era la completa falta de tacto que tenía Ron.

Eran las siete de la mañana y Hermione aún no tenía ánimos de levantarse, quería dormir una hora más para después bajar y ayudar a la señora Weasley con el desayuno pero no le quedó más remidió que levantarse y observar por la ventana:

Ron parecía estar en medio de una guerra encarnizada con una vieja podadora a la cual tenía que arrancar cada cinco segundos, murmuraba maldiciones e intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no destrozarla a golpes. Hermione sonrió embelesada, encontraba tan divertido y adorable la forma en que Ron intentaba hacer su mejor esfuerzo…

Su propio suspiro la tomó por sorpresa, ¡cómo le gustaría a ella estar ahí abajo y poder estar cerca de él! El olor del pasto recién cortada la inundo por completo, nunca había podido apreciar lo delicioso que era… aunque tampoco hacía daño el hecho de que Ron nunca se había visto tan varonil como lo hacía con esa camisa blanca de resaque…

-¿Disfrutando de la hermosa vista que ofrece la Madriguera?

El infarto que Hermione sintió la paralizó por completo. Ginny había despertado y la observaba desde su cama con una misteriosa sonrisa en los labios, Hermione le sonrió con inconformidad e intentó que el rubor de sus mejillas no fuera tan notorio como ella imaginaba. ¿En qué momento se había acomodado en el marco de la ventana y había hecho el ridículo de ella misma al observar de forma poco apropiada a Ron?

-Sólo intentaba cerrar la ventana, no quería que el ruido te despertara.

Ginny ni siquiera se dignó en contestar, sino que saltó de la cama para comprobar sus sospechas y lo hizo. A Hermione le esperaban unos buenos días de comentarios mordaces y miradas significativas e insinuaciones sobre ella y Ron. Sí, Ginny podía dormir en medio de una guerra pero no se quedara Hermione mirando embobada a Ron porque ella despertaba de inmediato.


	25. Risas

_Hecho núm. 25_

_Ron nunca falló en hacer reír a Hermione después de un día estresante. Ella siempre se fue a dormir feliz en los brazos de Ron._

Hermione siempre se había preciado de ser una mujer paciente pero su nueva secretaria estaba poniendo a prueba su límite. Y estaban hablando de la mujer que había aguantado la cabezonería de Ronald Weasley durante 6 años de colegio, una guerra y varios años de matrimonio… ¡En buena hora la señora Gloves había decidido retirarse!

Melanie estaba recién egresada de Hogwarts, si la había contratado era porque Neville se lo había pedido como un favor personal ¡y es que quería tanto a ese hombre!, pero con eso había aprendido a no volver a hacerle otro favor a nadie hasta no haber comprobado su eficiencia personalmente. Esa joven era un verdadero caso perdido: no sabía archivar, tampoco sabía realizar los hechizos básicos del trabajo laboral, confundía los documentos que le pedía, olvidaba las indicaciones que le daba, le ponía más cubitos de azúcar a su té de los que le pedía, se tomaba más tiempo del correspondiente en sus comidas y todo a su alrededor parecía derrumbarse con solo su presencia.

¿Por qué, precisamente en ese momento, se había quedado sin su mano derecha? La señora Gloves era un ejemplo de puntualidad, eficiencia y responsabilidad; la había adorado desde el primer momento, se habían acoplado a la perfección y, por sobre todas las cosas, la había acompañado en su ascenso en el Ministerio. Por supuesto que Hermione sabía que era una persona mayor, que ya había cumplido con sus años de servicio y que merecía vivir lo que le quedaba de vida en compañía de sus seres queridos y disfrutar de la vida pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había decidido retirarse justo cuando habían aprobado su proyecto de Ley? ¿Por qué ahora que más la necesitaba?

-Su té, señora – Melanie sonrió al posar la taza en el escritorio y Hermione pensó que tal vez había exagerado al tener tan mala idea de la joven.

Pero una y otra vez Melanie le demostraba que no se había equivocado. En su intento por acomodar unos papeles que Hermione había dejado olvidados en su escritorio, Melanie provocó una avalancha que terminó con el té derrabado sobre las correcciones finales de su proyecto. Las mismas que le habían costado 3 días enteros de trabajo. El grito de pavor que profirió Melanie no fue nada comparado con el de Hermione. Al intentar limpiar el desorden, Melanie sólo empeoró las cosas, Hermione sentía morirse.

-¡Lo siento, señora, lo siento en verdad! – la puerta cerrándose en sus narices fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Hermione.

Hermione no se merecía eso, no se lo merecía. Ella era una buena persona, amable, considerada, trabajadora… ¿por qué en esos momentos tenía que verse atrapada con la versión femenina y atolondrada de los primeros años escolares de Neville Longbottom?

La situación la estaba rebasando. Y por si las cosas no fueran lo suficientemente estresantes, desde que Ginny y Harry habían anunciado que estaban esperando a segundo hijo, Molly no dejaba de lanzarle miradas y comentarios insinuantes de que ya era hora de que ella también le diera un nieto. Ron era el único de los hijos Weasley casados que aún no tenía descendencia. Claro que querían tener hijos pero eso se daría en su momento, ella lo sabía y no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Hermione suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse pero la desoladora perspectiva de tener que rehacer el trabajo de 3 días en una tarde y la imagen de Molly Weasley apareciendo cada dos por tres en su cabeza, sólo empeoraron su malestar.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, no quería que nadie le hablara y su coraje había llegado a magnitudes nunca antes experimentadas por ella. Todo esto porque su asistente no se había conformado con arruinar su trabajo, sino que también había olvidado llevarle su comida, había enviado los memos a personas equivocadas y había cancelado su cita con el ministro por error.

Y por si fuera poco, toda la semana había tenido mareos y había vomitado toda la tarde. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, un persistente y molesto virus estomacal!

Ron aún no había llegado, ya le había avisado que llegaría tarde porque estaba entrenando una nueva generación de aurores. Hermione se sentía verdaderamente frustrada, no había logrado terminar su trabajo, no quería preparar comida porque el sólo pensar en ella, le daban terribles ganas de vomitar; la cama era muy grande y la casa se sentía increíblemente vacía sin Ron ahí.

Hermione tuvo que esperar 1 hora y 37 minutos para que su esposo llegara a casa; sabía el lapso exacto porque todo el tiempo había mantenido la vista fija en el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche. Ella lo observó mientras se preparaba para dormir.

-¡Hola! – saludó Ron. Estaba exhausto y lo único que le apetecía era meterse a la cama y dormir al lado de su esposa pero algo en su expresión lo hizo sentir preocupado. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero Ron no obtuvo respuesta porque Hermione rompió en llanto; era un llanto desesperado y lastimero, él nunca había visto de esa forma a su esposa, en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Hermione! – no hubo respuesta. – ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Dime qué te sucede? – el llanto sólo se intensificó. Ron podría arrancarse cada uno de los cabellos de su cabeza.

Intentó razonar con ella, lanzar un montón de ideas alocadas que explicaran el porqué del malhumor de su esposa pero nada de lo que hacía parecía funcionar, al final terminó abrazándola porque ya no sabía qué más hacer. Al parecer, eso era lo único que necesitaba, ella se tranquilizó lo suficiente para poder decirle a su esposo todo lo mal que había sido su día.

-¡Ni siquiera Neville era tan increíblemente destructivo! – soltó al final de su larga pedorreta. – ¡Y por si fuera poco, tú madre no deja de lanzarme acusaciones de que ya es hora de que le dé un nieto! ¿Qué va a hacer si no le doy un nieto? ¿Obligarte a que te divorcies de mí?

Ron soltó una carcajada pero la cortó de golpe al ver el enojo en el rostro de su esposa.

-¿Encuentras graciosa mi desgracia? – la furia que sentía en su interior creció un poco más.

-No, es sólo que… – ahora no sabía qué hacer y lo último que quería hacer era empeorar la situación. – Neville no era tan increíblemente destructivo porque te tenía a ti para ayudarlo – Hermione se tranquilizó un poco con eso – ¡Tal vez, si le lanzaras un petrificus a Melanie, dejaría de ser tan destructiva! – Hermione soltó una carcajada y Ron se tranquilizó.

-¡Claro que dejaría de ser destructiva! ¡Estaría petrificada! – y continuó riendo.

-Y no te preocupes por mi madre, si una guerra y Voldemort no lograron separarnos, nada podrá hacerlo – la besó y ella se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. – Olvídala, le daremos nietos cuando sea el momento adecuado, no cuando ella lo mande – le dijo. – Y a la mejor es antes de lo que ella misma se imagina, ¿no me dijiste que habías tenido mareos y vómitos? – Ron sonrió esperanzado.

-¡Ya te lo dije! Es sólo un virus estomacal.

Ron sólo sonrió y abrazó con cariño a su esposa. No estaba preocupado, los hijos llegarían en su momento.

Después del día tan terrible que había tenido, Hermione nunca pensó que se iría a dormir con una sonrisa en los labios pero ese era el efecto Ron, ella siempre dormía feliz gracias a su esposo. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor sí estaba embarazada, después de todo, los vómitos y los mareos eran síntomas inequívocos. Eso sólo la hizo sonreír con más ganas.


	26. Posguerra II

Hecho núm. 26

Ron aún tiene pesadillas de la guerra sobre perder a su hermano.

_Ron corría tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitían, tenía que escapar, no podía quedarse ahí y morir, tenía que salir con vida de esa guerra y demostrarle a todos esos mortifagos que era mejor que ellos, que no les tenía miedo y que tendrían que hacer algo mejor que eso si querían acabar con él._

_En su loca carrera había podido ver muchos duelos en acción; buenos y malos bailando un vals de muerte, había querido detenerse y ayudar en lo que pudiera pero sus piernas no se lo habían permitido y una voz en la parte trasera de su cabeza le decía que no podía detenerse, que tenía que estar en otro lugar, que tenía que llegar a tiempo para evitar una desgracia._

_Podía escuchar que gritaban su nombre, que le pedían ayuda, que sus amigos lo necesitaban pero él simplemente los ignoraba, le dolía en el alma pero no podía detenerse y ayudarlos porque si lo hacía, no llegaría a tiempo. Y sentía que hoy era el día, que hoy si llegaría a tiempo y evitaría la tragedia…_

_El colegio estaba completamente destrozado, los pasillos estaban repletos de duelistas y muertos, él corría e intentaba no pisar a nadie, intentaba evitar al mismo tiempo maldiciones que pasaban volando a milímetros de su piel, los rayos verdes y rojos se mezclaban en el ambiente, casi parecía algo maravilloso. Como si alguien hubiera liberado fuegos artificiales…_

_Dio una vuelta y trastabillo en su desesperado intento por llegar a donde tenía que estar pero una imagen lo hizo detenerse de golpe: ahí estaba Fred pero era un Fred diferente, era el Fred de cinco años que él recordaba cada vez que evocaba buenos recuerdos._

_Era el niño inquieto que había tirado una bengala del Doctor Filibuster y había llenado la sala de la Madriguera de bonitas luces de colores, esos que él, a sus tres años había identificado como magia pura y que también había deseado que nunca terminara._

_De nuevo eran niños, los dos estaban en la Madriguera disfrutando de tan mágico espectáculo. Riendo a carcajadas e intentando atrapar las bonitas luces de colores._

_-El primero que atrape una, gana – Fred sonrió al dirigirse a su hermano pequeño. – Y yo soy más alto que tú, Roonie._

_-Yo también puedo hacerlo – Ron se sintió ofendido por la carcajada tan despectiva que había soltado su hermano, no porque fuera más pequeño su hermano lo vencería._

_Y comenzaron su juego, si Fred atrapaba una, Ron cogía dos al mismo tiempo; si Fred se lanzaba sobre los sillones para tomar todas las que estaba ahí, Ron agarraba su manta y la usaba para recolectar todas las que podía. Todo era risas en ese lugar, muy pronto las atraparían todas y podrían proclamarse campeones y también tenían que apresurarse porque mamá no tardaba en aparecer de la nada, como siempre lo hacía cuando sus hijos estaban haciendo algo que no era correcto._

_-¡Mamá! – el grito de Percy los asustó a ambos y sus risas se detuvieron de golpe. – ¡Fred y Ron están haciendo travesuras en la sala!_

_Ambos niños salieron corriendo antes de que mamá hiciera acto de presencia y con una mirada cómplice de comprensión prometieron que se vengarían del soplón que tenían por hermano._

_Atravesaron la puerta que daba al jardín pero no llegaron ahí sino que nuevamente estaban en medio de uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts y eran nuevamente mayores pero ahí también había muchas y bonitas luces de colores y Fred sonrió como lo había hacho cuando tenía cinco años._

_-El primero que atrape una, gana – pero esta vez Ron no se sentía con ganas de jugar, había algo en esas luces que le producían repulsión – ¡Mira! Esa verde brillante viene directamente a mí, es mía – y abrió los brazos para recibirla, con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo en los labios._

_Ron quiso gritarle, quiso lanzarse sobre él para evitar que esa maldición le diera de lleno en el pecho pero no se podía mover, estaba clavado en el piso y por mucho que luchaba por ordenarle a su cuerpo que avanzara, nada sucedía._

_El tiempo dejó de ir a una velocidad normal para volverse lento y doloroso, el rayo continuaba avanzando y Ron ni siquiera podía gritar para alertar a su hermano; cada músculo de su cuerpo le dolía, le decía a gritos que se detuviera pero nada funcionaba, Fred no se movía y Ron tampoco podía hacerlo. Había fracasado nuevamente, había llegado tarde y no podría salvar a su hermano._

_-¡Fred, no! – el grito de Percy le perforó los tímpanos pero tampoco surgió efecto en su hermano, quien seguía con los brazos abiertos, esperando el rayo. – ¡Muévete!_

_Pero Percy tampoco podía hacer mucho. Ron podía ver claramente que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por correr pero se movía aún más lentamente que el rayo asesino, tenía la cara roja a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo y gritaba todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitían pero Fred no reaccionaba. Entre más rápido intentaba correr Percy, más se alejaba de sus hermanos, más lento y doloroso se volvía todo…_

_Todo ocurrió en medio de una explosión que arrojó por los aires a Percy y Ron, sus músculos se retorcían de dolor mientras veían como el rayo verde impactaba junto en el medio del pecho de su hermano. Fred cayó fulminado, aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios._

_-¡FRED! – el grito de dolor de Percy lo traspaso, lo llenó del más terrible dolor que hubiera experimentado jamás._

_Su hermano estaba muerto y ni él ni Percy habían podido hacer nada para evitarlo…_

-¡NO!

Hermione despertó asustada por el grito de su esposo; fue un grito desesperado y lleno de dolor, el mismo grito que ella conocía a la perfección.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron, despierta! – Hermione lo movió y lo llamó desesperadamente. – Es sólo un sueño.

-¡No, Fred no! ¡Percy, has algo! – Ron aún estaba en medio de su pesadilla y en esta ocasión a Hermione le estaba costando hacerlo reaccionar.

-¡Por favor, Ron, despierta! – ella podía ver las lágrimas recorriendo las mejillas de su esposo, así como el dolor y la rabia en sus facciones. – ¡DESPIERTA!

-¡NO! – Ron despertó en medio de otro grito.

Hermione lo abrazó, intentaba tranquilizarlo pero su esposo lloraba y aún luchaba por ayudar a alguien por quien, desafortunadamente, ya no podía hacer nada. Ron luchó por salir de la cama, por ir corriendo hasta el colegio y así ayudar a su hermano pero los brazos de Hermione alrededor de su cuerpo se lo impidieron.

-¡Tranquilo, Ron, respira! – le pidió unos segundos después. Poco a poco el ritmo cardiaco de su esposo se fue normalizando. – Todo está bien, no hay peligro.

-¡No pude llegar, Hermione, fracasé nuevamente! – Ron se aferró al abrazo de su mujer y lloró desesperadamente. – ¡No pude salvarlo! ¡No pude! Y Percy, ¡Percy tampoco! ¡Fred esta muerto! No se quitaba de en medio por más que Percy le gritaba y el rayo… la maldición asesina…

Hermione lo arrulló en sus brazos, le dijo palabras tranquilizadoras al oído pero Ron continuo llorando y lamentando la muerte de su hermano.

Ya habían pasado 10 años pero las heridas de la guerra aún continuaban abiertas y supurantes en el alma de su esposo. Ese día se cumplía otro aniversario más de la muerte de su hermano y Hermione sólo podía abrazarlo e intentar ayudarlo a soportar un dolor que sabía que nunca se iría.

Con el paso de los años, Ron siempre había tenido la misma pesadilla pero siempre era peor en el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano o en su cumpleaños y Hermione siempre estuvo a su lado para consolarlo y ayudarlo de la misma forma en que Ron había estado para ella. Ambos cargaban sus demonios en la espalda pero mientras estuvieran juntos, sabían que podrían salir adelante.

A Ron le tomó un par de horas tranquilizarse pero cuando lo hizo, dio gracias a todos los poderes superiores que existían por tener a su lado a una mujer tan maravillosa como Hermione, porque sabía que el dolor de haber perdido a su hermano nunca se iría pero con ella a su lado, sabía que podría afrontarlo. No pudo volver a dormir pero poder abrazar a su esposa y escuchar su respiración acompasada y tranquila, así como el calmado latir de su corazón, lo ayudaron a poner en paz sus sentimientos y continuar con su vida.


End file.
